La equivocación de la cigüeña (E&B)
by caritofornasier
Summary: El deseo de tener un hijo es muy fuerte en ambos. Ellos no se conocen hasta que, después de realizase una inseminación artificial, descubren que por un error de la clínica, ella posee en su vientre al hijo de él. Y es una desconocida la que alberga al sueño de un hermanito para su nena. ¿Podrán ambos superar esta prueba?¿Podrá ella desprenderse de ese bebé que creció durante9meses?
1. Chapter 1

_Un niño es el sueño de Bella y su pequeña hija Sophie, tener un bebé y poder alcanzar una familia grande es su mayor anhelo, por eso después de mucho meditarlo deciden recurrir a una inseminación artificial. Lo único que queda de la mujer que amo es ese embrión que nunca llegaron a implantarle, es ahora o nunca, Edward tiene que elegir si da vida al sueño que tenían de una familia juntos y toma el reto de ser padre soltero o simplemente pierde el último pedacito de Tanya. Ambos apuestan a la vida, y la clínica Fertility es la encargada de inseminar a Bella y a Rosalie, quien cargará durante nueve meses al hijo de su hermano y su mejor amiga. ¿Qué pasará cuando descubran que la clínica cometió un error y el bebé Cullen está implantado en el vientre de Bella Swan y el hijo de esta en el de Rosalie? ¿Abortaran o se desprenderán de ese bebé que por nueve meses ocupó sus vientres?_


	2. Tomando la decisión

**Hola a tod s ¿cómo están? Yo aquí trayéndoles esta loca historia que un día se me ocurrió, algunas ya leyeron una parte, para muchas esto es completamente nuevo. Solo quería darles las gracias a todas, por su apoyo y espero que esta historia logre conmoverlas. Miles de besos.**

* * *

**Capítulo I: Tomando la decisión **

**Capítulo betado por Vhica tia Favorita**

Una familia grande y numerosa, ese era el sueño de Isabella Swan, un sueño que por ahora se veía postergado y que solo contaba con dos miembros: La pequeña Sophie y ella misma.

Era madre soltera, había resultado embarazada de su primer novio, el chico más guapo del instituto, el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, el más popular y por el que todas babeaban. Pero además de todas esas cualidades, era un cabrón que cuando se enteró que su reciente novia, el ratón de biblioteca al que utilizaba para mejorar sus notas y lograr una beca en la universidad, estaba embarazada; le ofreció dinero para abortar. Ella obviamente no lo aceptó, y rehízo su vida lejos de su alcance. Con sus altas calificaciones logró conseguir una beca para estudiar en Harvard, con mucho esfuerzo se licenció en Lengua y literatura inglesa y gracias a su excelente promedio, consiguió un puesto en una editorial de renombre.

Su pequeña Sophie, fue el impulso que necesitaba día tras día para asegurarse seguir peleando cada una de las batallas que la vida le deparaba. Solo había algo para lo que no estaba preparada, la insistencia de su pequeña en querer agrandar su familia. Situación que se intensificó, después de que su amiga Claire le confesara que su madre la había tenido por una inseminación artificial. Fue entonces cuando la pequeña de ocho años, aseguró a su mamá que ellas también podían ir al doctor para tener un hermanito, ya no había necesidad de buscar un papá.

Durante meses lo pensó e intentó encontrar alguna otra solución, pero finalmente, la idea seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza... Tenía 25 años, una carrera exitosa, pero una vida amorosa desastrosa; aunque la palabra que más se adecuaba era nula. Sí, desde que el desgraciado de Eleazar la abandonó, Bella se cerró a la posibilidad de amar y por consiguiente, ese sueño de contar con una gran familia solo se vería realizado mediante ese método que sugería su pequeña. Y la verdad no era tan descabellado, después de todo, había logrado hacerlo bastante bien con Sophie; sola con su pequeña hija, había logrado graduarse con honores en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del mundo y posicionarse en el mercado en menor tiempo posible, no había descuidado ni su papel como madre ni como profesional y ahora se encontraba preparada para enfrentar el reto de ampliar su familia, de tener otro hijo.

Con la ayuda de su amiga Alice, comenzó a buscar información de clínicas especializadas en fertilización asistida y bancos de esperma. En poco más de un mes, se encontraba eligiendo perfiles de posibles candidatos a donar esperma para engendrar a su bebé.

Sophie se involucró en todo el proceso desde un principio, todo el tiempo hablaba de querer colaborar en todo lo relacionado a su hermanito o hermanita.

Luego de consultarlo con el doctor Aro Vulturi, decidieron que el procedimiento más adecuado sería una fecundación in vitro; de esa manera, las posibilidades de concebir en el primer intento serían mucho mayores.

El día 24 de noviembre de 2013, asistió a la Clínica Fertility, para realizarse la extracción de ovocitos; para una posterior inseminación que se realizaría un par de días después. Su vida cambiaría totalmente.

_Un año había pasado desde aquella mañana cuando recibió de boca de su secretaria, la noticia de que su mujer, el amor de su vida; había sufrido un asalto en la vía pública y estaba internada en el hospital por un balazo que recibió._

_Su vida en pocas horas había cambiado, el día anterior habían estado en la clínica Fertility donde habían extraído los óvulos de Tanya, su mujer; para someterse a una fecundación in vitro. La idea de tener un hijo surgió un año después de casados, pero transcurridos cuatro años sin lograr concretar un embarazo, los médicos llegaron a la conclusión de que ella tenía problemas de fertilidad; por lo que recomendaron en este caso, recurrir a este método para concebir._

_Mientras su esposa luchaba por su vida, el sonido de su teléfono logró sacar a Edward de sus pensamientos; la secretaria del doctor Vulturi lo llamaba, ya que no había podido comunicarse con su esposa, necesitaba recordarles que el día siguiente a las 8 de la mañana, los esperaban para implantar los óvulos fecundados._

_En medio de tanto dolor y tras informarle de la novedad sobre el actual estado de salud de su amada esposa, decidieron congelar dichos óvulos para que pudieran acceder a ellos cuando Tanya se restableciera._

_La salud de ella empeoró con rapidez y tras pasar dos largos meses en estado vegetativo, un paro cardio-respiratorio se llevó su vida. Edward simplemente no lo podía creer, hacía tan solo unos meses decoraban ansiosamente la habitación que ocuparía su tan esperado hijo y hoy debía enterrar a su esposa y sus sueños de formar una familia._

_El tiempo pasó y él aprendió a sobrellevar el dolor, con pesar y con el incondicional apoyo de su familia, salió adelante. Pero aún no todo estaba en su lugar. Ese anhelo de un hijo con Tanya, todavía podía hacerse realidad._

_Casi un año después del accidente, se contactó con la clínica para decidir qué haría con los óvulos fecundados; tras agendar una cita con el doctor Vulturi, barajó la posibilidad de concretar el sueño de su matrimonio, en manos de un vientre de alquiler, tenía la oportunidad de tener a ese pequeño ser que le recordara a su amada esposa, un bebé con el que ambos habían soñado por más de cinco años. _

_¿Era capaz de valerse él solo con un bebé? ¿Podría cumplir con el papel de mamá y papá a la vez? La respuesta era sí, haría su mayor esfuerzo por hacer feliz a su hijo, al hijo que era fruto de tanto amor y que por tanto tiempo habían deseado. Encontró una nueva razón para salir adelante, cumplir con lo que le prometió a su amada esposa: Ser feliz con alguien más._

_Con el apoyo de su hermana Rosalie, Edward acudió a una agencia de alquiler de vientres y estudió a varias candidatas para albergar durante el embarazo a su hijo, pero ninguna le convencía, no era capaz de confiar algo tan preciado y único como su bebé a una completa extraña._

_Viendo el dilema en su Ed, Rosalie le propuso que fuera ella quien llevara a su sobrino en su vientre. ¿Quién mejor que ella para cuidar y proteger al único hijo de su hermano y quien fuera su mejor amiga? Ella aún no estaba preparada para ser madre, pero esto no era sobre ella, esto la convertía en una incubadora humana que protegería a este pequeño y lo amaría desde un principio como lo que era: su único sobrino._

_Finalmente el día 26 de noviembre de 2013 los óvulos fecundados de su hermano y su cuñada, fueron implantados en su interior. Ahora solo restaba esperar que dentro de dos semanas el resultado de la prueba fuera: Positivo._

* * *

**¿Me dejan sus comentarios?**


	3. Positivo

_**Hola a todas, ¿Cómo están? Yo la verdad que super contenta con la aceptación que tuvo esta historia y la cantidad de comentarios que tuve en el primer capítulo (Espero que siempre comenten así).**_

_**Las invito a sumarse a grupo de facebook, donde publicaré las imágenes, algunos adelantos y novedades (el link está en mi perfil)**_

_**Bueno... mil gracias a todas, espero que les guste. Besitos**_

* * *

Capítulo veteado por Vhica, groups/betasffaddiction/

**_Capítulo 2: Positivo_**

La mañana del 26 de noviembre, la clínica Fertility era un caos. Victoria, la secretaria, estaba enferma, tenía un terrible resfriado; por lo que no había podido asistir a su trabajo. El doctor Marcus Stevenson, se encontraba en un congreso en Washington. Dos de los tres especialistas en fertilización asistida, debían dividirse todas las tareas.

Para ese día, estaban asignados a cinco tratamientos; dos de los cuales se realizarían por la mañana.

A las 9:00 am, llegó la Señorita Swan -una joven de 25 años-, a la que hace cinco días, se le habían extraído sus óvulos para realizar la fecundación in vitro, utilizando los espermas de un donante anónimo. Una vez que la doctora Jane Cullingam examinó el expediente de la paciente y la acomodó en su consultorio, se retiró del mismo para buscar los embriones y proceder a la implantación.

En el laboratorio, abrió el refrigerador donde guardaban las muestras, y tras elegir la correspondiente al código de barras que figuraba en el expediente, la dejó en la mesa. En ese momento el teléfono de la recepción sonó y ella corrió a atender la llamada.

El doctor Gerandy, tras escuchar el teléfono, también caminó hasta recepción; pero al ver que la doctora Cullingam tomaba dicha llamada, se dirigió al laboratorio para tomar el material de la Señorita Rosalie Cullen. A ella se le implantarían los óvulos fecundados por su hermano y su difunta esposa.

El médico dejó el historial médico sobre el escritorio, sacó la muestra y justo cuando se disponía a llevarla al consultorio, su móvil sonó; dejó la muestra en la mesa, sin percatarse que al lado estaba otra capsula con embriones.

Jane entró al laboratorio, tomó el expediente que estaba sobre una de las mesas, leyó una vez más los datos de su paciente: mujer, 25 años, peso, altura, fecha de última menstruación, antecedentes médicos, etc. y tomó la muestra que se encontraba a su derecha. Dejando nuevamente la carpeta sobre la mesa.

Una vez preparado todo el material, cruzó dos palabras con el doctor Gerandy, quien ya había tomado la carpeta de su paciente y la muestra para llevar los óvulos fecundados.

Media hora más tarde, ambos profesionales archivaban los expedientes médicos de sus pacientes y aguardaban su recuperación para darlas de alta.

Bella esperaba ansiosa poder salir y retomar sus actividades. Sabía que se venían días difíciles, tendría que ser paciente, cosa que tratándose de la posibilidad de tener un nuevo bebé parecía imposible; sobretodo, sumado a la ansiedad que expresaba la pequeña Sophie.

Se relajó tanto que se quedó dormida, y es que la noche anterior no había pegado un ojo, intentando calmar a la pequeña que la llenaba de preguntas.

Mientras tanto en el consultorio contiguo, Edward no dejaba de caminar de un lado para otro, nervioso como hace mucho tiempo no lo estaba.

—¿Puedes dejar de caminar como loco Ed? —Dijo una impaciente Rosalie.

—No puedo princesa, estoy muy nervioso, no puedo creer que tenga esta oportunidad.

—Sé que esto es algo muy importante hermanito, pero necesito estar tranquila y contigo en este estado, eso es imposible. —Sonrió dulcemente— Sé que todo irá bien, verás que desde donde sea que esté Tanya, hará lo posible para hacerte feliz.

Una lágrima escapó de los ojos, del que aparentaba ser un hombre de acero.

—Eso espero linda, de verdad quiero intentar ser feliz y sé que si logramos tener un bebé, lo conseguiré.

—Ven aquí y dame un abrazo muy, muy fuerte.

Y así fue, los hermanos Cullen se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de sueños y esperanzas.

Esa tarde cuando llegó a la casa, a Bella le fue imposible no tirarse a la cama a llorar; eran tantas emociones las que contenía que se vio desbordada, tenía muchas ilusiones en formar una gran familia. Desde que cumplió dieciséis años y había quedado a cargo de su abuela después de que sus padres fallecieran, ella anhelaba estar rodeada por mucha gente, pero eso no le fue posible. En la preparatoria a la que asistía, era solo una más de las tantas niñas que por ahí circulaba, pero no se hacía notar. Bueno, eso fue hasta que empezó a salir con Eleazar y pasó a ser en muchas ocasiones, objeto de burla de las populares porristas y finalmente, después de ser humillada en el baile de graduación, decidió que no volvería a entablar amistad con cualquiera.

Su paso por la universidad, fue también casi desapercibido: tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo como camarera en un café y luego, repartía sus horas entre el estudio y el cuidado de Sophie. Finalmente por recomendación de varios profesores, consiguió una vacante como asistente editorial en Brocase & Asociados, una importante editorial de New York.

Su abuela murió ese mismo año y solo contaba con el apoyo de Alice y Esme, sus mejores amigas; al igual que Jasper y Carlisle, quienes eran los novios de ellas.

Tenía miedo, esa sensación de que pronto todo cambiaría y por primera vez, desde que se había propuesto volver a incursionar en la maternidad, pensaba que a lo mejor no había sido la decisión correcta.

No supo bien cuando se quedó dormida, ni qué hora era; se despertó porque la voz de su pequeña solcito la llamaba.

—Mami, mamita, ¡vamos a comer! —susurraba bajito en su oído.

—¡Ven aquí mi amor! —dijo mientras abrazaba a la pequeña y la llevaba consigo a la cama. Luego de muchos besos, abrazos y algunas cosquillas; ambas se levantaron a cenar.

En la cocina la esperaban sus amigas, quienes la abrazaron y alentaron; todas sabían que los siguientes días estarían cargados de tensión.

Quince días habían pasado, Edward no aguantó más y sin aguardar a la consulta y análisis de sangre, -después de salir de su oficina- pasó por una farmacia y compró un test de embarazo para que su hermana se lo realizara a la brevedad.

—Hola Rose. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó ansiosamente, aún sin entrar al departamento de su hermana.

—Hola Edward, pasa... y como te dije hace media hora, estoy bien, no siento nada distinto. —Rodó sus ojos y puso cara de estar agotada de la sobreprotección que le brindaba, por un momento pensó en lo que sucedería una vez confirmado el embarazo.

—Disculpa Rose si estoy siendo un poco pesado, pero de verdad no sé cómo manejar esta ansiedad.

—Dame lo que tienes en esa bolsa, porque de seguro traes una prueba de embarazo.

—Toma y... son tres.

La joven tomó en sus manos la bolsa de papel que tenía las cajitas rosas y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Tras seguir las instrucciones y aguardar el tiempo indicado. Salió corriendo a ver a su hermano. Lo vio parado en la puerta de la cocina y sin pensarlo, saltó hacía él enroscando sus piernas a la cintura del joven y sus brazos a su cuello.

—¡Felicitaciones, vas a ser papá! —Dijo la joven emocionada ante las lágrimas de su hermano.

Él la bajó y por primera vez le habló al pequeño ser que crecía en la panza de su hermana.

—Hola bebé. ¡Gracias por venir! No sabes lo feliz que es tu papi al saber que vendrás a este mundo.

En la otra punta de la cuidad, la joven Isabella junto con su pequeña hija caminaban por el centro comercial.

—Mami, debemos comprarle ropa a mi hermanito, pañales, leche, una carriola, la cuna, la sillita para comer… —enumeraba la pequeña, mientras arrastraba a su madre a una gran tienda para bebés.

—Primero debemos saber si estoy embarazada cariño, tenemos esperar que el médico me examine, Sophie. —contestó pacientemente.

—Pero debes ir al médico pasado mañana, mami. ¿No hay otra forma de saber si tengo un nuevo hermanito aquí? —Dijo la niña acariciando el vientre -aún plano- de su madre.

—Está bien, iremos a una farmacia y compraremos una prueba casera, pero no siempre es muy confiable. —Explicó.

—¡Seguro que dice que síííííííííííííííí!

Ambas se dirigieron -luego de pasar rápidamente por la farmacia- a su departamento. Allí, la pequeña tomó la caja y sacó el papel que contenía todas las instrucciones y empezó a leérselo a su mamá.

Bella tomó el test y cumplió con todo lo que su hija le dijo y antes del tiempo previsto, la pantalla le regalaba una hermosa carita que significaba: "EMBARAZADA"

—Sophie, ven aquí pequeña —tomó la mano de su hija y la apoyó en su abdomen— saluda a tu hermanito o hermanita.

Ambas se abrazaron, lloraron y rieron de felicidad; al fin la familia Swan tendría un nuevo integrante.

* * *

¿_**QUé les pareció? ¿Vieron el lio que hicieron con las muestras los médicos? ¿No es dulce Sophie? y la más importante de todas ¿Me dejas tu comentario?**_

_**Besos, nos leemos pronto!**_


	4. El problema

**Hola a todos, ¿cómo les va? Yo aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta loca historia. **

**A partir de esta semana les comento que comenzaré a responder cada comentario que me dejen con un adelanto del próximo capítulo. **

**Nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El problema**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta Ffad. groups/betasffaddiction/

Dos días más tarde, Isabella estaba esperando a que el doctor Vulturi la atendiera. Esa era su primera consulta prenatal.

Diez minutos después, el facultativo examinaba el expediente prestando especial atención a lo acontecido días atrás en el procedimiento realizado, cuando se percató que los número del código de barras de los óvulos extraídos no coincidían con los del producto implantado. Ese era un grandísimo error que podía perjudicar toda la reputación de él y su prestigiosa clínica.

—Isabella, te voy a pedir que pases por el laboratorio para que te extraigan sangre y analicemos tus valores. —Explicó el médico, tratando de ganar tiempo y buscar una buena explicación de lo que sucedía.

La joven muchacha, tomó su bolso y el pedido de los análisis, y se dirigió al laboratorio sin siquiera sospechar lo que sucedía. Cuando la joven se retiró del consultorio, el doctor Vulturi mandó a llamar a la doctora Cullingam para pedirle explicaciones.

—Aro, ¿qué sucede? —Preguntó la médica en cuanto entró en el consultorio de su colega.

—¿Me puedes explicar por qué diablos, en mi paciente, no coinciden el número de los óvulos extraídos y los implantados? ¿Me puedes explicar qué le digo a esta mujer? ¿Cómo le explico que el bebé que está gestando, no es su hijo?

Jane no podía procesar aún las palabras de su jefe, ese hombre le estaba diciendo que había implantado los embriones equivocados. Su carrera estaba acabada, eso lo sabía, pero aún no entendía cómo podía haber ocurrido eso.

Tomó el expediente, vio la fecha y entendió todo. Ese día la clínica era un caos, y en medio de él, habían cometido un gran error.

Victoria por el intercomunicador anunció que los Cullen habían llegado a esa consulta. Tomó el expediente y comprobó que a esta pareja, se le había implantado el óvulo fecundado de la Señorita Swan. Por ende, envió a los hermanos a realizarse la prueba de laboratorio, antes de pensar una estrategia para darles la novedad.

Una hora más tarde, el doctor Vulturi, el doctor Gerandi, la doctora Cullingam y el doctor Stevenson, quien era el director y socio junto con el primero; aguardaban en la sala de juntas al abogado de la clínica y a los involucrados.

Finalmente con los resultados en mano, las cosas estaban más complicadas de lo esperado. Las dos inseminaciones habían sido exitosas, eso significaba que había al menos dos niños en el vientre equivocado; no sabían cómo reaccionarían las familias implicadas, si decidirían abortar o cómo diablos resolverían el problema. Y a ellos también les interesaba conocer qué clase de acciones tomarían contra la clínica, ya que hasta podían ir presos por mala praxis.

Sin dilatar la situación más y ya con el abogado presente, pidieron a Victoria que hicieran pasar a los pacientes.

Tras el anuncio de la secretaria, de que los tres se dirigieran a la sala de juntas; no comprendían nada de lo que sucedían.

—Señorita Swan, señorita y señor Cullen —Saludaron todos los médicos.

—Bien, seguramente se preguntarán por qué los hemos hecho pasar a la sala de juntas y los reunimos a todos. —Respiró profundo— La razón es porque hoy revisando los expedientes, nos hemos percatado de un error.

—¡¿Un error?! —prácticamente gritaron Edward y Bella.

—Sí, lamentablemente en el momento de realizar el implante de los óvulos, no se realizó como debería ser.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que el implante no se realizó como debía ser? —preguntó un exaltado Edward.

—Por un error humano, los óvulos que debían implantarse en el vientre de la señorita Cullen, se han implantado en la señora Swan y los de ella, en su hermana. —respondió el doctor Stevenson.

Bella, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no daba crédito a esas palabras.

—¿Me está diciendo doctor, que estoy embarazada, pero no es mi hijo el que tengo en el vientre? —Dijo aún conmocionada.

—Efectivamente Isabella, en tu vientre cargas al bebé de los Cullen.

La joven solo quería matar al médico. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo podrían ellos informarles tan tranquilamente, tremendo error cometido?

—Bueno, entiendo que quieran sopesar en todas las posibilidades que tienen, si ustedes desean, se podrían realizar un aborto y una nueva inseminación artificial, para que cada quien lleve a su bebé. —Sugirió el doctor Stevenson.

—¿Está insinuando que matemos a nuestros hijos y volvamos a someternos a un tratamiento para corregir su error? ¿No se da cuenta que son seres vivos? Cómo puede ser tan frio, que piensa que es algo sin importancia —gritó exaltada Bella.

—Realmente están locos, los demandaremos por esto, nunca más volverán a ejercer la medicina —completó Edward.

—Señor Cullen, deberíamos tratar de solucionar las cosas de otra manera, una que sea benéfica para todos. —Trató de explicar el abogado.

—Lo que arreglarán, lo harán con la justicia. Esto no quedará así —Dijo Isabella antes de levantarse y con los ojos llorosos dirigirse a la salida.

Edward, al ver que la joven muchacha se marchaba, también se levantó y con una mirada indicó a su hermana que lo siguiera.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, logró ver en un auto, cómo la mujer que ahora llevaba a su hijo, lloraba desconsoladamente. Sin dudarlo se acercó al vehículo y golpeo suavemente el cristal.

—¡Isabella! Isabella, por favor, debemos hablar.

Ella enjuagó sus lágrimas, intentando que pasaran desapercibidas para ese extraño caballero. Bajó la ventanilla y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, su mirada la cautivó, esos ojos grises, grandes y que expresaban tanto miedo; le brindaron una calidez única, la hicieron sentir protegida.

—Edward ¿Verdad? —El castaño asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué haremos? —la joven pronunció esas palabras, intentando encontrar algo de consuelo en esa situación que la había dejado completamente devastada; por un segundo, se le había venido a la mente la imagen de ellos intercambiando bebés recién nacidos como si fueran juguetes y se sintió completamente confundida, sabía que aunque no lo quisiese, se encariñaría con este pequeñín que cargaba y cargaría en su vientre hasta el día que naciera y no podría dárselo a sus padres, sin sentir que estaba entregando a su propio hijo.

—Por qué no vamos a tomar algo y conversamos más tranquilos. —sugirió.

—Hay una cafetería a dos cuadras de aquí.

—Ven, iremos en mi auto, creo que no estás en condiciones de manejar.

—De verdad te lo agradezco, pero no quiero volver en mi vida a esta clínica, ni siquiera para buscar mi auto de su estacionamiento.

—Tranquila, mi hermana puede ir en mi auto, mientras yo conduzco el tuyo.

Bella, solo asintió con la cabeza, a la vez que abría la puerta para descender del lado del conductor y pasarse al lugar del acompañante.

Minutos más tarde, estaban los tres sentados en la cafetería, serios, cada uno ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Pero ninguno pronunciaba palabra.

Una amable camarera interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué van a ordenar?

Edward miró a las dos mujeres.

—Isabella. ¿Qué deseas? — la joven mujer intentó sonreír.

—Nada, no tengo apetito. —El hombre la miró con cara de desaprobación.

—Isabella, debes comer algo; si no lo haces por ti, piensa en el bebé.

—Está bien, tráigame un jugo de naranja y un sándwich de jamón con queso.

—¿Tú, Rose, qué deseas?

—Lo mismo que ella —contestó.

—Y para mi señorita, un café bien cargado.

La camarera se retiró y ellos volvieron al silencio. Rosalie, un poco ajena a la situación, ya que sabía que no tenía mucho poder de decisión en este tema, decidió hablar.

—Bien, ¿qué piensan hacer con los bebés?

—La verdad no lo sé, no sé de qué manera podemos reparar este error, de lo que si estoy convencida, es que no podré albergar a este bebé en mi vientre sin encariñarme con él, sin quererlo como si fuera mi hijo. —Dijo la castaña.

Ante las palabras pronunciadas por la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente, Edward se estremeció, ella sin duda sería una muy buena madre. ¿Pero cómo entraba él en esa relación? ¿Cómo podría él mantenerse junto a su hijo, sin invadir la vida de la muchacha?

—¿Tú crees que no podrás separarte del bebé luego de dar a luz? —Preguntó Rosalie.

—¿Y tú crees que luego de cargar a un bebé por nueve meses, después de sentir sus movimientos, de parirlo, de sentir esa sensación única de escucharlo llorar por primera vez; crees que luego de eso, podremos intercambiar bebés como si fueran cartas?

—Rose, creo que Isabella tiene razón, es muy complicado esto cómo para suponer que de buenas a primeras, encontraremos una forma de resolverlo.

—Quizás... ellos tengan razón, quizás deberíamos abortar y empezar de nuevo. Me parece una atrocidad, pero no sé qué puede salir de esto, en caso de que sigamos adelante. —Dijo con pesar Bella.

—¡No! ¡Eso no sería posible! —el joven intentaba mantenerse calmo y tras varias respiraciones profundas, habló— Isabella, esta es la última oportunidad de ser padre que tengo, en tu vientre está mi hijo; el hijo que iba a ser implantado en el vientre de mi esposa antes de que ella muriera violentamente. Si tú decides no tener al bebé, yo no podré hacer nada ya para tener ese hijo.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó sin salir del asombro e intentando retener las lágrimas— Pensé que eran una pareja.

—Rose es mi hermana.

—Edward, Isabella, creo que es mejor dejarlos solos y que resuelvan esto por su cuenta, al fin y al cabo, aquí no importa mi opinión.

—Tú tienes a mi hijo, claro que importa tu opinión.

—Isabella, si no proceso esto, juro que no podré seguir adelante con el embarazo. Accedí a cargar al bebé de mi hermano y de mi mejor amiga, y resulta que tengo en mi vientre al hijo de una desconocida y de verdad no sé si podré con esto. —La castaña se estremeció, esta mujer no estaba segura de seguir con el embarazo de su bebé; pero a la vez, ella sentía que no podía matar al pequeño que cargaba en su vientre, ese que consideraba como propio aunque genéticamente no lo era.

—Rose, por favor. —Miró a su hermana de manera implorante— No tomemos ninguna decisión apresurada. Por favor Isabella, pensemos las cosas de manera calmada y tomemos la mejor decisión para todos.

—Discúlpame Edward, pero no hay una mejor decisión para todos o dime, cómo le explico a mi hija de solo ocho años, que el hermanito que tanto ansiaba, no es el bebé que crece en mi panza y que la persona que lo tiene, no está segura de seguir con el embarazo. Cuando encuentren una respuesta, me llamas. —Dijo mientras dejaba una tarjeta con su número sobre la mesa y se marchaba del local.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué soluciones se les ocurren para esta situación?


	5. Temores

Hola a todas, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste muchísimo me dejen sus comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos

* * *

Capítulo 4: Temores

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta Ffad. groups/betasffaddiction/

Edward después de dejar a Rosalie en su departamento, se encerró en su casa. Habían pasado más de seis meses de su último trago, buscó whisky y se derrumbó en su despacho a beber, cuando llevaba más de la mitad de la botella, comenzó a deambular por el que —hace tiempo— era un cálido hogar, dando grandes tragos a la bebida.

Al pasar por la chimenea, vio la foto del día de su boda. Tanya estaba hermosísima, recordó como le juró amarla, protégela, serle fiel hasta el final de sus días. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que había incumplido en su promesa. La seguía amando como nunca amó a ninguna mujer, pero también era consciente de que ese amor día a día se debilitaba; que cada minuto que pasaba, esa burbuja mágica que habían construido en el momento en que le confesó su amor por primera vez, se derrumbaba por completo. Y esa no era la primera ni la última promesa que había incumplido. Había jurado protegerla y no pudo hacerlo del delincuente que le robó, no pudo estar a su lado antes de morir, habían demorado en avisarle y cuando llegó a urgencias, ya trasladaban el cuerpo de su mujer a la morgue.

Un sollozo retumbó por toda la habitación cuando evocó el cuerpo pálido y frío de su mujer en esa camilla del hospital. Verla sin vida, tan pálida, tan fría, tan diferente a la joven que iluminaba sus días... le dieron ganas de morirse allí mismo a su lado; pero quería antes que nada, hacerle pagar con su sangre al desgraciado que le había arrebatado la vida de Tanya, de su mujer, de su amor, de la madre de sus hijos. Y se dio cuenta que una vez más le había fallado, ahora su hijo tenía una madre que velaba por su bienestar y que lo amaba. Siguió bebiendo sorbo tras sorbo de esa bebida ambarina intentando no pensar.

Su hijo, ese que Tanya y él habían añorado tanto, estaba creciendo en el vientre de esa pequeña muchacha que, estaba seguro, sería capaz de dar su vida por él. Muchas veces desde que se había planteado la posibilidad de utilizar un vientre de alquiler, se imaginó como haría para arreglárselas él solo con un bebé, sabía que tenía que ser papá y mamá con su pequeño; pero una vez más la vida le arrebataba esa posibilidad. Ahora tendría que compartir ese ser que tanto había anhelado con otra persona, con una mujer hermosa que por más que no compartía los genes de su hijo, se convirtió en su mamá.

Y ahí estaba la clave de todo, la solución a sus problemas y él estaría dispuesto a compartir a su bebé y aunque inicialmente no estaba en sus planes, no le disgustaba para nada la idea de que su pequeño tuviese a una mamá. Quiso convencerse que a su mujer le hubiese encantado la posibilidad de que su pequeño recibiera ese amor que solo una madre puede dar y quizás, solo quizás, ella desde algún lugar del cielo, le había enviado a ese ángel con el nombre de Isabella, para ayudarlo a criar a su niño.

Cuando Bella salió de esa cafetería, solo atinó a subirse al coche y manejar hasta su casa, luego de llegar como una zombi, tomó su móvil y envió un mensaje a sus amigas.

**_Chicas, las necesito más que nunca, recién vengo de la clínica y todo salió mal._**

La primera en contestar fue Alice, quien le preguntó lo sucedido. Bella lloraba desconsoladamente, por lo que de inmediato, ella se puso en contacto con Jasper, su novio y le pidió que recogiera a Sophie del colegio, ya que Bells no estaba en condiciones.

Desesperada por lo que podría haber ocurrido, llamó a Esme y juntas fueron a la casa de su amiga, tocaron la puerta en varias ocasiones pero nadie contestaba; por lo que utilizaron la llave que tenían para emergencias y se asustaron al ver a su amiga acurrucada en el sillón llorando desconsoladamente abstraída de toda realidad.

—Bella, cariño ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Esme mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su amiga.

—Bells, por favor cuéntanos que pasó. ¿El bebé está bien? —interrogó Alice.

Isabella solo siguió llorando, nunca habían visto a su amiga así, no sabían que podía estar pasando. Esme fue por un vaso de agua y luego de insistirle lograron que Bella tomara unos tragos, poco a poco se fue calmando.

—¿Bella, te hicieron algo?

Ella solo pudo negar con la cabeza, ante esta respuesta, Alice fue hasta el baño, abrió el grifo y se dispuso a llenar la bañera y prepararle a su amiga un baño relajante. Una vez listo, con la colaboración de Esme, desnudaron a su amiga y la metieron en la bañera, la ayudaron a bañarse y cuando Bella estaba más calmada, la levantaron y la llevaron a su habitación; en donde luego de colocarle un pijama, la metieron en cama. Alice mientras dejaba que sus amigas terminaran de acomodarse, fue a la cocina en busca de chocolate, esa era la terapia que utilizaban cada vez que una de ellas tenía una crisis.

La primera vez que lo hicieron fue con la primera decepción amorosa de Alice, luego con la de Esme, con el fallecimiento de la abuela de Bella, cuando por primera vez Sophie preguntó por su papá, por cada pelea que tenían las chicas con sus novios o tras el planteo de la pequeña princesa de tener un hermanito.

Ahora no sabían a qué se atenían, pero necesitaban que Bella hablara con ellas. Varios minutos después y luego de dos barras de chocolate blanco, Bella finalmente habló.

—Hoy fui a la clínica para el primer control prenatal, luego de los análisis, me citaron todos los directivos de la clínica, junto con un hombre y su hermana para informarnos que por un "error humano" —dijo marcando en el aire las comillas con sus dedos— habían implantado los embriones del hombre y su difunta esposa en mí y mis óvulos junto con el donante de esperma, en el de la hermana de él.

Las chicas no podían procesar todo lo que la joven les contaba, no entendían como podría haber pasado una cosa así, tan grave, como podían haberse equivocado en implantar un embrión, eran vidas las que tenían en sus manos y cometían errores gravísimos.

—¿Qué pasará ahora, cariño? —Preguntó cautelosamente Esme.

—No sé qué hacer, en la clínica nos dieron la posibilidad de abortar y someternos a una nueva inseminación, pero yo no podría matar a mi bebé —dijo tocándose el vientre. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que ese no era su bebé, retiró bruscamente la mano— ni a esta pequeña pulguita.

—Tranquila Bells, ya encontraremos una solución. ¿Has podido hablar con la otra pareja?

—Sí Alice, el hombre me dijo que este bebé fue fecundado antes de que su mujer muriera, iban a hacerle una inseminación y murió un día antes y luego de mucho pensarlo, su hermana accedió a prestar su vientre para cargar a su sobrino, pero no está segura si podrá seguir con el embarazo de mi hijo.

Bella sollozó fuertemente y se encerró nuevamente en esa burbuja en la que la habían encontrado. ¿Qué haría si Rosalie no quería seguir con el embarazo? ¿Sería ella capaz de sobrevivir a la muerte de su bebé o mejor dicho, al asesinato de su hijo?

Los llantos cada minuto se hacían más fuertes y constantes, las chicas no sabían qué hacer para calmar a su amiga. Alice llamó a Jasper y le pidió que bajo ninguna circunstancia llevara a Sophie a casa, sabía que la niña se preocuparía mucho si veía a su madre en ese estado.

—Amor ¿Qué le sucedió a Bells? —Preguntó Jasper preocupado.

—En la clínica le implantaron un embrión equivocadamente.

—¿Estás de broma, no?

—No Jazz, no podría bromear con esto, es cierto —respondió Alice.

—Pobre Bella, debe estar destrozada. Voy a hablar con Carlisle para ver si legalmente podemos proceder contra la clínica, esto no puede quedar así, nadie se mete con mi amiga y mi sobrino.

—Gracias cielo.

—¿Cómo está ella?

—Destrozada, no deja de llorar, no sabe qué pasará con su bebé y no quiere que le quiten a este bebé que tiene en su vientre.

Los llantos poco a poco fueron cediendo y dejando que Bella se sumergiera en un reparador sueño, lleno de bebés hermosos que corrían a su lado y le regalaban la más hermosas sonrisas; aunque de pronto un frio aterrador oscureció todo a su alrededor y una gran mano de posó en su vientre presionándolo con fuerza, haciéndole sentir un dolor inmenso.

El grito de Isabella fue espeluznante, sus amigas que estaban en la cocina de inmediato corrieron a la habitación, en donde encontraron a su amiga sentada en la cama tocándose el vientre.

—¿Qué sucede Bella? —preguntó Esme.

—Me duele mucho... —Alcanzó a decir antes de desmayarse.

Alice llamó a una ambulancia, mientras que Esme acomodó a su amiga en la cama y se percató de una pequeña mancha de sangre en el pantalón de ella.


	6. Demostraciones

Hola chicas, acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que ahora comprendan un poquito más a Rose.

Besitos. Nos leemos pronto!

* * *

**Demostraciones**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta Ffad. groups/betasffaddiction/

Rosalie entró a su departamento sintiéndose superada por la situación, ya no había vuelta atrás; lo que antes le había parecido un acto de amor profundo hacia su hermano y a quien fuera su mejor amiga, se había convertido en una completa pesadilla. Ella no estaba preparada para ser madre y tampoco lo estaba, para dar a un bebé al que no vería nunca más.

Cuando se ofreció llevar adelante el embarazo, miles de veces se repitió que tendría a ese bebé cerca; es más, ella sabía que sería la figura materna de ese niño que trajera al mundo. Que lo consentiría, lo llenaría de amor, pero no cargaría con las responsabilidades de criarlo, educarlo; no pasaría noches en vela intentando calmar al bebé, ni se vería forzada a permanecer con él cuando no quisiera. Pero ahora la situación era completamente diferente. Como estudiante del último año de abogacía, sabía que había un vacío legal en esta situación, ella no estaba obligada a entregar el bebé a Isabella, pero tampoco estaba obligada a quedárselo y era esa incertidumbre de no saber qué hacer, era lo que la estaba matando.

El timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos y al abrir la puerta de su casa, se encontró con Emmett, su ex novio, al que todavía amaba.

Emmett era un joven de veintiséis años, que el año anterior se había recibido de abogado, con la oportunidad de hacer una especialización en Oxford, Inglaterra; con todo el dolor del alma se vio forzado a dejar atrás su familia, sus amigos y por sobre todas las cosas, a su novia, la mujer que amaba. Él no quería llevar una relación a la distancia, era más de los que piensan que las almas son libres y que si está en su destino compartir la vida juntos, se volverían a encontrar; esperaba que así fuera. Con toda la fe depositada en ello, tocó la puerta de la que hasta hace poco más de un año era su novia, esperando que no haber llegado demasiado tarde.

Ninguno de los dos esperó encontrarse con el otro y menos en esa situación. Él en cuanto vio a Rose de esa manera, la abrazó fuerte y susurró a su oído:

—Conejito, ¿estás bien?

—¡No Emm, no estoy bien! —Pudo balbucear ella, mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a su amado y lloraba desconsolada. Pues en ese momento, lo que menos quería, era que él la viera como un ser vil y sin corazón por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Emmett desconcertado la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el sillón del living, donde la dejó unos minutos mientras buscaba un vaso con agua y se lo llevaba. Luego de beber y lograr calmarse un poco, ella logró preguntarle.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Él la abrazó fuerte, tenía miedo que ya fuera demasiado tarde para volver.

—Volví, volví por ti Rosalie Cullen.

Ella solo pudo llorar más fuerte, lo había estado esperando todo un año y justamente volvía ahora que su vida era un completo caos.

—¿Cariño, dime qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás así?

Tras pensarlo por un momento, llegó a la conclusión que era mejor confesarle la situación y no dejarlo hablar; no quería tener esperanzas de un futuro juntos.

—Estoy embarazada —Expuso sin siquiera intentar explicar lo compleja que era la situación.

Emmett sintió que la tierra se abría en dos, su Conejito lo había superado, finalmente continuó con su vida... y él no podía plantearse la vida lejos de ella. _¿Por qué me habré ido?_ se repitió una y otra vez. Pero cuando iba a despedirse, la vio a los ojos y se percató de la profunda tristeza, el miedo y la incertidumbre que dominaba a Rose.

—¿Y cómo lo llevas? ¿Estás bien con el papá del bebé?

—¿Qué cómo lo llevo? —Gritó exasperada— Lo llevo como la mierda, la única razón que me llevó a embarazarme fue ayudar a mi hermano a tener al hijo que quería con Tanya. Presté mi vientre, con tan mala suerte, que en maldita clínica en vez de implantarme al mini-Cullen, implantaron el embrión de otra mujer y ahora estoy embarazada de un bebé que no es mi sobrino, ni mío. ¿Cómo crees que puedo estar bien? —Tomó aire y siguió caminando de un lado a otro de la sala—. Sabes que legalmente pasa a ser mi hijo, no sé si quiero estar embarazada, no sé si podré ser madre soltera y tampoco sé si podré entregar al bebé así como si nada, porque lo llevaré conmigo durante nueve meses. —Finalmente se derrumbó llorando amargamente.

Emmett aún no salía de su asombro, él mejor que nadie sabía cuánto había sufrido Rose después de la muerte de Tanya, era su mejor amiga, su confidente y además, la mujer que hacia feliz a su hermano. Se recriminó una vez más no haber estado con ella y con Edward, en ese duro momento.

Sabía que ella era buena y bondadosa, y en su generosidad había accedido a alquilar su vientre para que Edward tuviese a su hijo, pero ahora ella cargaba con el bebé de un extraño. Su Conejito iba a ser mamá y no lo quería, no estaba segura de poder con ello.

Pero sin importarle nada, tomó con sus manos el rostro de ella y suavemente besó sus labios. Fue un beso corto, pero que logró tranquilizar a la muchacha.

—Tranquila cariño, encontraremos una solución a esto, pero ahora recuerda que no estás sola; sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, estaré a tu lado amor.

La joven aún no podía comprender que su Emmett estuviese ahí, a su lado y sobretodo, que la apoyaría en la decisión que tomase. Pero pese a la situación, por un rato iba a creer que todo estaría bien.

Edward, después de calmarse, tomar un café bien cargado y darse una ducha; decidió que no podía ni quería retrasar más la conversación que tenía pendiente con Bella, necesitaba explicarle su idea y rogaba que pudiese ser llevada a cabo. Tomó su móvil y buscó el número que había agendado: Isabella Swan. El teléfono sonó una, dos, tres, cinco veces; pero no atendía. Intentó nuevamente y comenzó a inquietarse, volvió a llamar. Marcó a los otros números, uno correspondía al trabajo de ella y otro que estaba anotado con lapicero. La voz de una niña respondió a este último, se escuchaba triste.

—¿Familia Swan?

—Buenas noches, me podrías comunicar con Isabella Swan, por favor.

—Mi mamá está en el hospital —dijo la niña.

—¿Está bien? ¿Hay un adulto con quien pueda hablar? —Edward, inmediatamente se preocupó por la muchacha y por su bebé.

—En un momento te pasó con mi tío Jasper —Dijo la niña.

—¿Diga? —respondió un hombre.

—Hola, ni nombre es Edward Cullen, quería saber en qué hospital está Isabella.

—¿Y tu quien eres?

—El padre de su hijo —respondió Edward.

—¡Diablos! —Exclamó Jazz—. Disculpa, está en el Hollywood Presbyterian Medical Center.

—Gracias, eh... ¿Sabes si ella y el bebé están bien?

—No sé nada, no he podido hablar con mi novia aún. Creo que tienen los celulares apagados.

—Gracias, en cuanto sepa algo te aviso.

—De nada y por favor no hagas sufrir a Bella, ella no merece pasar por más dolor.

El viaje hasta el hospital pareció durar horas, en cuanto llegó al hospital, preguntó en admisión en qué habitación se encontraba la señorita Swan. La recepcionista, una joven coqueta, sin dudarlo le contestó que la muchacha estaba en la habitación 315. Él le respondió con un simple gracias y ella le regaló una sonrisa. Casi corriendo llegó al pasillo donde se encontraba la madre de su hijo y allí, al querer ingresar a la habitación, dos jóvenes se lo impidieron.

—Hey, hey, espera ahí guapo. Me parece que te equivocaste de habitación. —Dijo Alice.

—¿Esta es la habitación de Isabella Swan?

—Sí. ¿Y tú quién eres? —interrogó Esme.

—Soy Edward Cullen, el padre del niño que espera Isabella.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y luego lo miraron a él. Nunca se esperaron que el causante de la desdicha e incertidumbre de su amiga, se presentara en el hospital. Como siempre, Alice, que era muy desconfiada y sobreprotectora con todos sus seres queridos, no tardó en acorralar a Edward con preguntas.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Para qué viniste? ¿Le vas a quitar el bebé a mi amiga?

Edward al principio se tensó mucho por la situación, la joven aún siendo más pequeña que él, no dejaba de intimidarlo. Pero a la vez, un sentimiento inexplicable lo embargó, su hijo había caído en una familia muy unida y que lo protegía por sobre todas las cosas. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar.

—Llamé a Isabella, porque necesitaba hablar con ella. ¿Están al tanto de todo lo que pasó en la clínica? —Las chicas asintieron—. Bien, he estado pensando en la situación y creo que juntos tenemos que decidir qué pasará con el bebé; se me ocurrió una idea y pensaba planteársela. Intenté llamarla al móvil, como no respondía llamé a su casa y allí Jasper me explicó que estaba en el hospital— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó finalmente.

—Tuvo un ataque de nervios y un pequeño sangrado; por eso, de inmediato la trajimos al hospital. Ahora el médico la está examinando —Terminó de explicar Esme. En ese momento salieron de la habitación varios médicos.

—¿Familiares de Isabella Swan? —Preguntó uno de ellos. Los tres asintieron.

—Permítanme presentarme, soy el doctor Seth Clearwater. Yo soy el obstetra que se encargó en el día de hoy de atender a la señora Swan.

—¿Cómo está ella Doctor? ¿Y el bebé?

—Tranquilo señor, su esposa está bien y el bebé también. Aparentemente ha tenido una crisis nerviosa y fruto de ese stress, ha tenido una pequeña perdida que por el momento no pone en riesgo al feto. De todas maneras, mañana a primera hora haremos una ecografía para cerciorarnos que el embarazo siga su curso normal.

—¿Puedo pasar a verla? —Preguntó Edward.

—Sí, claro; lo que si le voy a pedir es que no dejé que se altere, es perjudicial en este momento.

Cuando ingresó a la habitación, vio a la joven muchacha dormida en sobre la cama, con sus manos apoyadas sobre el plano vientre. Una sensación inexplicable lo invadió, necesitaba protegerla y ese sentimiento no solo era porque llevaba a su hijo. Se acercó a la camilla y se sentó en el sillón que estaba al lado de la cama. En un movimiento automático, posó su mano sobre las de ella, acariciando juntos al pequeño bebé y después de mucho tiempo, imploró a Dios para que los protegiera a ambos.

Las horas fueron pasando y el efecto de los sedantes también, poco a poco Bella fue despertando y se encontró en el hospital. Recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior y apretó nuevamente su vientre, lo que nunca esperó fue encontrar otra mano sobre las de ella. En cuanto sintió el movimiento de las manos, Edward se despertó y se acercó tranquilamente a ella.

—Shhh... Tranquila —Dijo al ver que la joven comenzaba a derramar lágrimas.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó asustada.

—Tuviste una crisis nerviosa, pero descuida, el bebé está bien. Ambos están bien. —Respondió dedicándole una sonrisa, mientras limpiaba con la yema de sus dedos, las gotas saladas que salían de sus ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te enteraste de lo que pasó?

—Me dijiste que en cuanto encontrara una solución te llamara y eso hice, pero me enteré que estabas en el hospital. —¡Me diste un gran susto!—. Confesó dulcemente.

Ansiosa, Isabella quería saber cuál era la mágica solución que había encontrado ese extraño que le sonreía.

—¿Qué solución encontraste?

—Creo que este bebé puede tener un papá y una mamá ¿no? Podríamos compartirlo, darle más amor juntos, que el que ambos podríamos ofrecerle por separado.

—¿En serio piensas que eso es posible? —Murmuró insegura.

—No quiero perderlo y creo que sería muy egoísta de mi parte alejarlo de su madre. Sé que no comparte tus genes, pero tú ya eres su madre. Es lo más justo para los tres y que este pequeño o pequeña —acarició su vientre— será quien más ganará.

—¿Qué hará tu hermana con mi bebé? —cuestionó con miedo.

—Está confundida, pero no creo que lo aborte o te aleje del niño. Tranquila, te prometo que mañana hablaré con ella.

—Gracias —dijo Bella más convencida y regalándole una sonrisa.

—¿Isabella Swan, aceptas tener conmigo este bebé?

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me dejan su comentario? Recuerden un review = adelanto


	7. Estamos juntos en esto

**Hola a todas, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten muchísimo.**

**Besos.**

**Pd: Pasen por el grupo de facebook (el link esta en mi perfil de ff) y allí habrá sorpresas por el aniversario del grupo y que estamos llegando a los 500 miembros**

**Capítulo 6: Estamos juntos en esto**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta Ffad. groups/betasffaddiction/

La mañana llegó más rápido de lo esperado y con ello, la ansiada ecografía, que les permitiría conocer a ese bebé que uniría para siempre sus vidas. Edward, se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara y peinarse un poco; la verdad es que la noche le había resultado un tanto larga, pero había valido la pena.

Al salir del tocador encontró a Bella despierta, girando su cabeza para todos lados, como buscando algo.

—Hola —dijo tímidamente.

—Hola Isabella. ¿Cómo te sientes? —respondió.

—Bien… ¿Te quedaste toda la noche? —interrogó incrédula.

—Claro que sí, tengo que cuidar de ustedes.

—No era necesario, Edward. Puedo arreglármelas sola.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero dejarte sola, estamos juntos en esto y… el que compartamos al bebé, significa que contarás con mi apoyo durante todo el embarazo.

Bella se sorprendió ante tal declaración, nunca imaginó que podría compartir así su segunda gestación, una sensación rara la invadía; por un lado estaba feliz de saber que no se sentiría sola, que podría contar con un hombre maravillado con cada momento de embarazo, pero también, se sentía invadida en ese espacio que pensó, que solo compartiría con su hija y sus amigos de toda la vida.

La enfermera que ingresó a la habitación, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Buenos días papis, ¿están preparados para ver a su bebé? —preguntó amablemente.

—Buenos días —respondieron ambos.

La mujer se acercó a la cama -dónde se encontraba Bella- con una silla de ruedas para movilizarla. Edward, de inmediato tomó en sus brazos a la madre de su hijo y la llevó hacia la silla. Ella no puedo evitar inhalar el perfume a madera y menta que tenía el papá de su bebé. Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven.

La enfermera no dejaba de mirar desde una corta distancia, el cariño presente en esa pareja.

—Bien, permítame señor Swan, yo llevaré a la señora desde ahora.

Ambos se miraron y no pudieron evitar reírse.

—No estamos casados. —Dijeron al mismo tiempo, lo que causo más risas en los tres.

Finalmente llegaron al consultorio de la doctora Emily Joung, dónde con mucho cuidado y con la ayuda de Edward, Bella se recostó en la camilla que le indicaron.

—Buenos días, Isabella ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

—Mucho mejor doctora.

—Bueno, entonces veamos cómo se encuentra este bebé.

La doctora tomó los elementos para hacer la ecografía transvaginal y después de posicionarse entre sus piernas, con cuidado introdujo la zonda en su vagina. Para Bella fue molesto, pero sobretodo vergonzoso, ya que Edward estaba a su lado. Pero todos esos sentimientos se esfumaron cuando ambos vieron en el monitor, al pequeño ser que habitaba su vientre.

—Este de aquí es su bebé, el saco gestacional mide 10 mm y el saco vitelino 1.4 mm, lo que nos daría unas cinco semanas de embarazo, todavía es muy pequeño para que podamos escuchar su corazón; pero está correctamente implantado, por lo que por el momento, no corre riesgos.

La facultativa retiró la zonda y le indicó a Edward que ayudara a Bella a levantarse y la llevara hacia el escritorio donde los esperaba.

Él, como un autómata, hizo todo lo que la médica le pidió, se encontraba aturdido y muy emocionado por haber visto por primera vez a su hijo. Por saber que el embarazo marchaba bien. Cuando se sentó frente al escritorio, por primera vez desde que se enteró que Isabella estaba hospitalizada, pudo respirar tranquilo.

—¿Este es su primer embarazo?

—Sí.

—No.

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Es mi segundo embarazo y el primero de él.

—Bien, en ese caso comenzaremos con algunas preguntas de rutina.

—¿Qué edad tienen? ¿A que se dedican?

— Tengo 25 años y soy editora.

—Yo tengo 30 años y soy abogado.

—Isabella, ¿cuando fue tu última menstruación?

—El 15 de noviembre de 2013.

—¿Padecen de alguna enfermedad?

—No. —Respondieron al unisonó.

—Hay antecedentes directos de enfermedades como cardiopatías, diabetes, asma, obesidad, hipertensión arterial, embarazos múltiples, epilepsia, anomalías congénitas, anemias crónicas, enfermedades endocrinológicas

—No, por mi parte ninguno. —Respondió ella.

—Por mi parte tampoco.

—¿Hace cuanto que están juntos? ¿Mantienen una relación monógama?

—No estamos juntos.

La doctora los miró asombrada.

—No somos pareja, nos hicimos una inseminación artificial e implantaron mal los embriones y eso nos deja como padres de este bebé —explicó Edward.

—Podrían ser más específicos, por favor.

—Lo que sucede doctora, es que ambos queríamos tener bebés por separado. Concurrimos a la misma clínica, en mi caso recurriría a un donante de esperma; mientras que a Edward, su hermana le prestó su vientre para implantar los óvulos fecundados de su esposa; en la clínica, por alguna razón que no nos saben explicar, nos implantaron los embriones equivocadamente. Nosotros nos enteramos hace un par de días cuando concurrimos a la consulta para confirmar el embarazo, ahí el doctor Vulturi, nos informó que se me había implantado el bebé de Edward, y el bebé fecundado con mi óvulo, en su hermana. Nosotros decidimos que tendríamos al bebé juntos y es por eso que recién nos estamos conociendo. —Terminó por explicar.

La doctora Joung no salía de su asombro, parecía una historia de ficción, pero por la cara de las personas que tenía en frente, sabía que era cierto.

—Bueno, en ese caso, necesitaré conocer los antecedentes de su mujer, ¿ella podría concurrir a la próxima visita?

—Ella falleció, de todas formas tengo toda su historia clínica y la puedo traer. —Dijo serio, intentando dejar de lado los sentimientos de tristeza que lo embargaban, al recordar a su difunta esposa.

—Ok, lo haremos de ese modo. Por lo pronto Isabella, debe tomar ácido fólico y estas vitaminas que le recetaré, también deberá guardar reposo e intentar no alterarse, lo importante es que se conserve calmada, para que no se vuelva a repetir el episodio de anoche.

—Sí doctora.

—Por otro lado, lo ideal sería que al embarazo de su hermana también lo llevara el mismo profesional, sea algún colega quien lo haga o decidan continuar conmigo, de esa manera amabas recibirán el mismo trato y será más fácil ponerse de acuerdo en lo que se presente.

—Claro, yo hablaré con ella —respondió Edward.

—Bueno, siendo así, me gustaría verte dentro de una semana y si deciden seguir con mis servicios, podría verlas ese día a las dos.

Edward acompañó a Bella a su casa, donde le pidió que guardara reposo y se cuidara, prometiéndole que volvería a visitarla por la tarde.

Bella luego de acostarse en su cama, suspiró y se sintió feliz. Por primera vez visualizó un embarazo casi normal, con un hombre atento y amoroso cuidando de ella y su bebé. Ya no tendría que pasar por la tortura de afrontar todo ella sola, ni vería la cara de lástima en la gente al conocer que sería una madre soltera. Ahora su bebé tenía un papá que lo amaba y se preocupaba por él.

Una sonrisa sincera se instaló en su rostro y se permitió pensar que esto era real, que al menos este nuevo bebé, tendría una familia completa.

Rosalie había pasado una muy mala noche, estaba nerviosa. Pese a los intentos de Emmett de consolarla, ella no lograba relajarse; finalmente, cerca de las tres de la madrugada, logró conciliar el sueño. Pero con los primeros rayos del sol, se hicieron presentes las nauseas y el hambre, y de nuevo, las nauseas y vómitos... para nuevamente dar lugar al hambre. Era casi el mediodía cuando por fin los jóvenes lograron nuevamente dormir.

En ese momento, Edward abrió la puerta del departamento de su hermana para hablar con ella y llegar a algún acuerdo sobre el destino del bebé de Bella. Lo que nunca imaginó, fue encontrar en su casa a su ex cuñado junto a Rose. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, Emmett inmediatamente comenzó a levantarse del lado de su amada, dejándola rodeada de almohadones y se dirigió a la sala donde su amigo lo esperaba.

—Hola Edward.

—Hola Emmett. ¿Cómo has estado? —respondió al mismo tiempo que daba un fuerte abrazo a su compañero de siempre.

—Bien, ahora que estoy aquí. ¿Tu cómo estás?

—Intentando sobrellevar este desastre. —Dijo cansado.

—Me contó Rose todo lo sucedido en la clínica. Realmente no puedo creerlo, imagino que piensas presentar una demanda.

—Te juro que no pararé hasta que esos médicos estén tras las rejas, pero ahora, lo que me importa es mi hermana, Isabella y los bebés, estén bien.

—¿Isabella es la otra muchacha implicada?, ¿la que tiene a tu bebé?

—Sí. —Sonrió—. Es la madre de mi hijo.

—Woo, me sorprende escucharte hablar así amigo.

—Es que no hay otra forma de expresarse de ella. —Suspiró—. Es una gran mujer y una excelente madre, no sabes lo preocupada que está por el bebé.

—¿Has estado mucho con ella?

Edward lo miró, se pasó una mano por el pelo y tomó coraje para hablar.

—Ayer pensándolo mucho, decidí proponerle compartir la custodia del bebé, creo que es lo mejor para mi hijo, que pueda tener una mamá que lo ame y creo que a Tanya le hubiese gustado que nuestro hijo tuviese esa posibilidad. —Tras una pausa prosiguió—. La llamé y me indicaron que estaba en el hospital, te juro que estuve aterrado de que le pasara algo al bebé o a ella. —Confesó.

—¿Pero está todo bien?

—Sí, solo fue una crisis nerviosa, ahora tendrá que guardar reposo y estar tranquila, pero el bebé está bien. Mira, esté es mi hijo —Mostró orgulloso la foto de la primera ecografía.

—¡Felicitaciones, papá! —Dijo el amigo, que no lograba distinguir algún indicio de bebé en medio de esas manchas grises.

—Gracias. ¿Ahora cuéntame qué te trae por aquí?

—Sabes que me fui por la beca, pero que en ningún momento dejé de amar a tu hermana. Gracias a Dios, ya terminé la especialización y decidí volver por ella.

—¿Cómo está?

—La verdad muy asustada, Edward. No sabe qué hacer, no está segura de tener al bebé, no creo que aborte... pero tampoco quiere entregarlo y no saber más de él, no tener ningún tipo de contacto.

—La entiendo, pero creo que las cosas pueden resultar, al fin y al cabo, estaremos en contacto permanente, quizá podría considerar entregar el bebé a Isabella y coordinar con ella estar presente para él... después de todo, terminaremos siendo familia. —Dijo sin darse cuenta del tenor de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Emmett lo miró atónito, pero decidió no acotar nada, para no pinchar la burbuja de felicidad de su amigo.

Luego de más de una hora de charla, Rosalie se despertó y se unió a los hombres más importantes de su vida.

Edward, habló con su hermana. Le comentó la decisión tomada con respecto a su hijo y ambos consideraron las opciones que tenía ella respecto al embarazo. Finalmente, la joven decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con Isabella e intentar entre las dos, llegar a un acuerdo justo, descartando así por completo el aborto.

Pesé a no tener aún la decisión tomada, se sintió esperanzada al respecto de la situación y sobretodo, sintió el apoyo de su hermano y de su amor; porque sabía que Emmett volvía para quedarse a su lado.


	8. Amistad

Hola a todas chicas, ¿cómo están? Yo acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta loca historia que cada vez se pone más interesante.

Bueno no las entretengo más. Hasta el próximo lunes.

Besitos!

**Capítulo 7: Amistad**

Capítulo veteado por Vhica, groups/betasffaddiction/

Cuatro días habían pasado desde su visita al hospital, Bella ya estaba cansada de guardar reposo, pero estaba dispuesta a esto y más por el bebé.

Durante gran parte del día se la pasaba sola en casa, Sophie estaba en la escuela y sus amigas en sus respectivos trabajos. Una vez más tomó su computadora y comenzó a buscar información en relación entre madres de alquiler, bebés y los padres; su idea era informarse completamente acerca de todo lo que podía presentarse en relación con Rose.

Edward venía a visitarla todos los días a la hora del almuerzo. Decía que debía cerciorarse que se estuviese alimentando bien y que tanto el bebé como ella se encontraran en un perfecto estado.

Le comentó que habló con su hermana, pero ella le hacía pedido un poco de tiempo para aclarar sus ideas y luego se comunicaría con ella.

Eran las doce del mediodía cuando tocaron la puerta del departamento. Con mucho cuidado se levantó a abrir y se encontró con que Edward no venía solo, sino acompañado con su hermana y un joven.

—Hola, pasen —dijo, al tiempo que les daba lugar para ingresar.

—Hola Isabella, ¿cómo estás? —Preguntó Edward como todos los días, al tiempo en que posaba la mano en su vientre. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió.

—Bien ¿y tú?

—Bien, te presentó a Emmett McCarthy.

—Hola Emmett, soy Isabella Swan

—Un placer Isabella, he escuchado hablar mucho de ti.

—Hola Rose. —Dijo tímidamente.

—Hola Isabella.

—Vengan, pasen a la sala. ¿Desean tomar algo?

—Por qué no se sientan y yo les traigo algo a todos. —Comentó Edward.

Luego de un rato en el que todos conversaban de temas triviales, Rosalie la miró seria.

—Bella. ¿Podríamos hablar en privado?

—Claro, ven por aquí —guiándola al estudio. Estaba un poco asustada por lo que le podría llegar a decir.

—Isabella, disculpa por no haber venido antes, pero necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza y mi corazón antes. —Confesó después de sentarse en el sillón frente a al escritorio.

—Entiendo, pero necesito saber cuáles son las opciones que me das.

—Creo que antes deberías saber qué tipo de relación hubiese entablado con mi sobrino en caso de que estuviese aquí. —Dijo acariciando su vientre. El corazón de Bella se estrujó, Rosalie acariciaba a su hijo, era su bebé y ella aún no lo podía tocar.

—¿Cómo hubiese sido esa relación?

—Mi sobrino no hubiese tenido una mamá, pero yo estaría para él siempre que me necesitara, sin la necesidad de cargar con la responsabilidad de criarlo. Pero sin que él desapareciera de mi vida o yo de la de él. —Ella solo asintió—. Cuando nos enteramos de que los embriones fueron cambiados, esa idea se vino abajo. Yo entiendo que este es tu hijo, pero tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en que durante nueve meses el bebé crecerá en mi y crearemos una conexión única. No puedo abortarlo, pero tampoco puedo quedármelo, no estoy preparada ahora para ser madre; necesito terminar mi carrera, afianzar mi relación con mi novio antes de decidir formar una familia.

—Y si te dijera que estoy dispuesta a que establezcas con este bebé el tipo de relación que querías lograr con tu sobrino. ¿Qué harías?

—Para mí eso sería perfecto, pero en ese caso tendrías dos bebés. ¿No te importaría?

—Cuando me hicieron el procedimiento iban a implantar tres embriones, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un embarazo múltiple, por lo que tener dos bebés no sería nada descabellado.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¿Crees que puedan haber implantado varios embriones?

—La verdad Rosalie, no sé ya que pueden haber hecho en la clínica, esperemos que todo esté bien y por mi parte, no cambiaría nada si fueran uno, dos o tres bebés.

—Bueno, me alegro que sea así. Realmente admiro la fortaleza que tienes para enfrentar esto.

—Estoy asustada, pero créeme que he pasado por mucho en mi vida y la única familia con la que cuento ahora es mi Sophie, la idea de agrandar esa familia me llena de júbilo, soy feliz de esa forma. Pero también me da miedo no poder con todo o peor aún, que me suceda algo y que mis hijos queden a la deriva.

—Tranquila, ni Edward ni yo dejaremos que eso pase.

—Gracias Rosalie —dijo Bella emocionada.

—No tienes que agradecerme.

—¿Puedo? —Dijo la muchacha estirando la mano hacia su vientre.

—Sí, claro, es tu hijo.

Bella posó suavemente la mano en el vientre aún plano de Rosalie. Unas lágrimas de emoción se escaparon de sus ojos. En ese momento, Edward entró en el estudio y se quedó impactado por la escena.

—¿Están bien?

—Si hermanito, estamos bien.

—¿Bella, te duele algo?¿Por qué lloras?

—Estoy emocionada, tendré dos hijos Edward.

Él sonrió y la abrazó fuerte, luego con una de sus manos limpió las lágrimas que aún rodaban por sus mejillas. Este gesto no pasó desapercibido para Rose, quien sonrió feliz al ver así a su hermano.

—Bueno señoritas, es hora de alimentar a esos bebés. —Señaló Edward— y usted debe guardar reposo.

Bella hizo un adorable puchero.

—Déjame al menos hoy sentarme a la mesa, me he portado bien, no me alteré y estaré más tranquila ahora que hemos aclarado las cosas.

—Bueno, pero luego te irás a la cama. Debes cuidarte.

—Si papá. —Contestó Bella al mismo tiempo que él sonreía.

—Se escucha hermoso eso. —Y la cargó rumbo al comedor donde Emmett los esperaba con la mesa ya lista para la comida.

El almuerzo transcurrió entre risas y una animada conversación. Casi a las dos de la tarde, Emmett y los Cullen se retiraron, acordando concurrir en cuatro días a la consulta con la doctora Joung.

Desde la conversación, Rosalie e Isabella se comunicaban todos los días, se pasaban consejos para eliminar los continuos vómitos de Rose; mientras que ésta última, le comentaba los secretos que había encontrado, en una página de internet, para sobrellevar los mareos.

El lunes había llegado más rápido de lo esperado y ahora los cuatro se encontraban en la sala de espera de la obstetra.

—¿Estás segura Isabella, que no te molesta que ingrese a la consulta? —Preguntó por tercera vez Emmett.

—No me molesta, al contrario, si eso le hace bien a Rose, por mi no hay problema.

Los hombres estaban muy nerviosos, realmente se notaba que era su primer embarazo. Mientras que las jóvenes seguían en su plan de conocerse a fondo.

—Isabella Swan. —Llamó la enfermera.

—Sí. —Respondió.

—Venga por aquí. —Edward de inmediato la siguió.

La enfermera la pesó, le tomó la tensión arterial y finalmente, la hizo pasar al consultorio de la doctora.

—Buenos días, me alegro que hayan vuelto por aquí. —Dijo la doctora.

—Buenos días, doctora. —Contestaron ambos.

—¿Cómo has estado Isabella?

—Muy bien, mucho más tranquila.

—Me alegro. ¿Han venido solos o tu hermana los acompaña? —Interrogó la facultativa.

—Ella está afuera esperando. —Respondió Edward.

—Bueno, entonces le pediré a Holly que la haga pasar.

Tras unos minutos de espera, Rose ingresó de la mano de Emmett. La doctora los saludó muy amablemente y luego de las preguntas de rutina. Hizo pasar a la joven tras el biombo, donde comenzó a examinarla.

Al momento de la ecografía, Rosalie preguntó a la doctora.

—¿Pueden verla ellos también?

—Claro que sí, ¿quieres que todos pasen?

—Sí, por favor.

—Chicos, pueden venir a conocer al bebé.

Los tres se levantaron rápidamente y entraron al pequeño cubículo. Emmett tomó la mano de su novia; mientras que Edward y Bella aguardaban a un lado mirando atentamente el monitor.

Emily colocó un frío gel en el vientre de Rose y luego comenzó a deslizar la zonda por su vientre. De inmediato en el monitor se apreciaron las tan características manchas grises. Emmett no podía despegar la vista de la pantalla. La médica señaló donde se encontraba el bebé, y luego de tocar un par de de botones, el sonido de un corazón latiendo muy apresuradamente inundó la habitación.

Bella no pudo retener las lágrimas que salían de la emoción. Edward de inmediato la abrazó desde atrás, posando sus manos en el vientre y apoyando su mentón en el hombro de ella.

—En unos momentos más, escucharás el sonido de nuestro otro hijo. —Susurró en su oído.

Rosalie estaba maravillada con la escena que veía y Emmett no comprendía aún que en el vientre de la mujer que amaba, se estaba formando una vida, y por primera vez en su existencia, deseó formar una familia y ver en ese monitor a su bebé. Sin pensarlo, se agachó hasta llegar a los labios de Rose y dejó un casto beso en ellos.

Cuando fue el turno de Bella, la situación no fue muy distinta. Todos estaban ansiosos por conocer al otro integrante de la familia, y así fue mientras que en la pantalla se mostraba al pequeño bultito que era ese preciado bebé, los sonidos del corazón de éste dieron música a tan memorable escena. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer: de Bella, de Edward -quien era el hombre más feliz del mundo-, y de Rose; que además de la emoción por la que había pasado al ver a su bebé, se sentía sumamente feliz por su hermano e intuía que algo más que un hijo, uniría a los flamantes padres.

Luego de la consulta y acordar una nueva cita, Rose y Emmett se fueron al departamento que compartían desde hace un par de días, mientras que Edward llevó a Bella a su casa.

Cuando llegaron, ya era casi hora de que Sophie regresara del colegio, ambos platicaron sobre cosas del bebé, ideas de cómo llevar ciertos temas del embarazo, de la crianza y se asombraron al darse cuenta que compartían muchas ideas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una niña de cabello caoba entró corriendo, cuando vio a su madre, se dirigió hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Hola mami, ¿cómo estás? —Sin siquiera darle tiempo a contestar, se arrodilló delante de ella y habló con sus labios pegados al vientre—. Hola bebé, ¿cómo estás? Te acuerdas de mí, soy Sophie, tu hermanita mayor y te quiero mucho.

Edward contemplaba la escena embelesado, esa pequeña niña amaba a su hijo y nuevamente sintió que pese a que en la clínica habían cometido un error, ese error había sido maravilloso.

—Hola cielo, estamos muy bien los dos. ¿Cómo te fue a ti en el colegio?

—Muy bien mami, la maestra me felicitó por mi ensayo de ciencias.

—¡Qué bueno, Sophie! —Sentó a la niña en su regazo y le dijo—: Cielo, quiero presentarte a alguien.

La niña se percató de la presencia del hombre en la sala y preguntó—: ¿Mami, quién es ese señor?

—Mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

—Es el padre de tu hermanito o hermanita, cielo.

_**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Cómo creen que reaccionará Sophie?**_


	9. El sueño de una gran familia

**_Hola a todas, ya estoy de nuevo por aca para traerles los últimos capítulos de esta pequeña historia. Espero que les gusten mucho y dejen sus comentarios._**

**_Miles de besos. Hasta el lunes que viene!_**

**_PD: Chicas me olvidaba, hasta el miércoles recuerden que podrán elegir cuál será el próximo fic en ser publicado, los argumentos y la encuesta están en el grupo de facebook (link en el perfil de fanfiction)_**

**_Capítulo 8: El sueño de una gran familia._**

Capítulo veteado por Vhica, groups/betasffaddiction/

La niña se percató de la presencia del hombre en la sala y preguntó—: ¿Mami, quién es ese señor?

—Mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

—Es el padre de tu hermanito o hermanita, cielo.

—¿Cómo puede ser el papá del bebé, si tú me explicaste que no tendría papá?

—Tienes razón mi amor, pero todo tiene una explicación. —Dijo Bella intentando mantenerse tranquila.

—¿Conseguiste un novio mami? ¿Edward vendrá a vivir con nosotras y también podrá ser mi papi?

Edward se asombró por el comentario de la niña, ella quería una familia, solo esperaba que toda la situación no perjudicara a la pequeña.

—Mira cariño, en la clínica se equivocaron cuando pusieron a tu hermanito en mi panza.

—¿Cómo un error?

—¿Recuerdas que te expliqué cómo pondrían al bebé en mi vientre?

—Sí, tú dijiste que tomaban de tu pancita un óvo-óvolo y en un frasquito lo juntaban como con unos pececitos que un señor iba a donar y luego ahí se hacía un bebé y después te lo ponían en la pancita.

Nuevamente, el hombre se vio deslumbrado por la explicación de la pequeña, un procedimiento tan complejo ella lo había comprendido a la perfección para su corta edad.

—Sophie, lo que sucedió es que cuando fueron a poner el bebé en mi pancita, los doctores se confundieron de frasco y pusieron el bebé de Edward.

—¿Entonces, este no es mi hermanito? —Preguntó triste.

—Claro que lo es linda, mi bebé está creciendo en la pancita de tu mami y eso lo convierte en tu hermanito. —Explicó Edward.

—¿Y qué pasó con el otro frasquito?

—Ese bebé lo tiene en su pancita mi hermana.

—¿Tu hermana iba a tener a tu bebé? —Volvió a preguntar asombrada.

—Sí, mi hermana me prestó su pancita para que allí creciera el bebé.

—¿Y tu bebé no tiene mami?

—Mi esposa antes de morir dejó un óvulo para que el doctor se lo pusiera en su pancita, como no pudimos hacerlo, mi hermana llevaría al bebé hasta que fuera fuerte para nacer y luego yo lo iba a cuidar solo.

—¿Así como mami me cuida a mí?

—Sophie, por favor deja de preguntar tanto. —Sugirió Bella, pensando que el interrogatorio podría incomodar a Edward.

—Bella, tranquila, no me incomodan sus preguntas y creo que es mejor que se las aclaremos. —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Sí cariño, yo cuidaría a mi bebé como tu mami te cuida a ti. Pero como ahora todo cambio, Bella y yo creemos que lo mejor es que los dos cuidemos de este bebé, al igual que ayudaré a cuidar al bebé que está en la panza de Rose.

—¿Quien es Rose? ¿Tendré dos hermanitos? ¿Y ellos tendrán un papi y una mami?

—Rose es la hermana de Edward y sí, tendrás dos hermanitos y ellos tendrán un papi y una mami.

La niña asintió emocionada, aunque no lograba descifrar si esa emoción se sentía por la posibilidad de tener una gran familia o por la envidia que le generaba saber que sus hermanos sí contarían con un papá.

Bella de inmediato se percató que su pequeña estaba muy pensativa y sabía que era fruto de todo lo que le habían contado.

Sophie decidió que era mejor ir a su cuarto. Quería pensar sobre todo lo que su mami y ese señor le habían contado. Cuando la pequeña se retiró, Edward no tardó en preguntarle a Bella sobre cómo pensaba que la pequeña reaccionaría.

—No sé que puede estar pasando por su cabecita.

—Bella tranquila, es una pequeña muy inteligente, creo que sabrá comprender la situación.

—Me preocupa que se sienta desplazada por con sus hermanos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Conozco a mi hija y sé que el hecho de que ella no tenga un papá y sus hermanos, sí la preocupa.

—¿Tú crees que puede ser así?

—Edward, no sabes lo insistente que ha sido en los últimos años con la idea de que consiga un novio para que formemos una gran familia, cuando se resignó a que ningún hombre nos agradaba, me habló de que la mamá de una compañera de escuela que había tenido un bebé con una inseminación artificial. Ella quiere tener una familia grande y ahora la tendrá, pero cuando hablamos de esta última opción, nunca contemplamos la posibilidad de tener un papá para los bebés y no sé si eso la incomodará o cómo reaccionará.

—Tranquila Bella, sé que es precipitado decirte esto, pero cuentas con mi apoyo para todo lo que Sophie necesite. Así como estaré para el bebé que lleva Rose, también estaré para tu otra hija.

Bella, sin pensarlo se lanzó a los brazos de Edward en un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias. Gracias...Gracias, de verdad no sabes lo feliz que me hace contar contigo.

En la otra punta de la ciudad, Rosalie y Emmett disfrutaban de pasar la tarde juntos. El joven no dejaba de besar a Rose y repetirle lo hermosa que estaba.

Ella era feliz al lado de su amor, pero no dejaba de preguntarse cómo superarían esta situación. Darse cuenta la manera en la que se emocionó su novio al ver el bebé que crecía en su vientre, le llenó el alma. Muchas veces habían imaginado formar una gran familia y ahora vivirían un embarazo que no era como se lo habían imaginado. ¿Serían lo suficientemente fuertes para continuar con su relación pese al embarazo? ¿Podrían ambos no encariñarse con el bebé y entregárselo a su madre luego de nacer?

La duda la invadía, pero se esforzó en no pensar más de la cuenta, solo el tiempo podría aclarar sus incertidumbres y esperaba que fuera lo que fuera que el destino les ofreciera, los mantuviera juntos y felices.

Por la noche Sophie, se puso su pijama tras tomar un baño y fue a la recámara de su madre para que ella le cepillara el pelo.

—¿Cielo, estás bien? —Preguntó preocupada Bella.

—Sí mami, es solo que pensaba que ahora tendremos una familia requetegrande.

—Es verdad ¿Te gusta que sea así?

—Sí, me gusta saber que voy a tener dos hermanitos y que ellos tendrán un papá. Ellos no se sentirán mal ni tendrán que faltar a clases cada vez que la maestra pida que los papis vayan a clases. Eso es genial.

—¿A ti te gustaría tener un papi? —Preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos Bella.

—Sí mami, pero no llores, yo sé que no tengo un papi y ya estoy acostumbrada y estoy feliz de saber que mis hermanitos no van a pasar por eso.

—Perdona, cariño, por todo lo que has sufrido.

—No es tu culpa que mi papá no nos quisiera, mami.

Bella acompañó a Sophie a su cama, la arropó y le dio su beso de las buenas noches. Luego se acostó en su cama y una vez más dejó ir esas lágrimas de culpa que sentía cada vez que se percataba lo mucho que necesitaba Sophie un padre, se culpó una y otra vez por no haber sido lo suficientemente lista para ver que Eleazar solo la utilizaba.


	10. ¿Enamorado?

**Chicas ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien, acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios.**

**Hasta el lunes!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: ¿Enamorado?**

Los meses pasaron rápido. Bella y Rose estaban cursando el segundo trimestre de gestación.

Bella, al cumplir las primeras ocho semanas se reincorporó al trabajo. Edward la buscaba para almorzar juntos y más de una vez, también cenaban en compañía de la pequeña Sophie.

Rose, había empezado a vivir con Emmett, que era muy cuidadoso con el estado por el que atravesaba su novia. Ella por su parte seguía asistiendo a la facultad, pero había dejado unas materias ya que se cansaba más que antes.

Esme y Alice, estaban muy felices por la relación que mantenía Bella con Edward, si bien no eran pareja ni nada, ellas estaban convencidas de que los sentimientos de ambos iban más allá del bebé que compartirían.

Cuando las chicas entraron a su quinto mes de embarazo, forzosamente tuvieron que salir de compras y adaptar su guardarropas al vientre que no paraba de crecer. Decidieron que esta sería una salida exclusiva para mujeres, por lo cual Bella y Rose, acompañadas de Alice, Esme y Sophie, se dedicaron a pasar el sábado en el centro comercial comprando ropa para ellas y las primeras prendas para los bebés.

Los chicos, por su parte, estaban reunidos en la casa de Edward armando la demanda que presentarían ante la clínica. Edward y Emmett junto con Jasper y Carlisle, decidieron unir sus fuerzas para hundir a esos médicos que tremenda equivocación cometieron. Aunque en el fondo ya no pensaban que fueran tan malas las consecuencias que acarrearon.

Los chicos, quienes consideraban a Bella como una hermana, nunca la habían visto tan feliz y con la mirada de enamorada que le dedicaba a Edward.

Entre cervezas, pizzas, nachos y demás comida chatarra, pasaron la tarde armando un demanda en la que explicaban lo sucedido en la clínica con la con la implantación de los embriones, además de pedir la prisión para los responsables de dicha institución, como para los médicos que realizaron el procedimiento.

Cuando dieron las siete de la tarde, los hombres decidieron buscar a sus respectivas parejas en el centro comercial, para todos juntos ir a cenar a un lindo restaurant.

Cuando llegaron, todos entablaron una amena conversación, las chicas comentando todo lo que habían adquirido para los bebés. Alice y Esme estaban tan ilusionadas que querían embarazarse pronto. Rosalie, si bien estaba entusiasmada, esa alegría era principalmente por convertirse en la tía consentidora de dos hermosos bebés.

Edward no alejaba la mirada de la castaña, que lucía preciosa, cada vez que la miraba sus ojos se iluminaban, y un sentimiento desconocido se apoderaba de él. No podía apartar las manos del abultado vientre y en cuanto tenía oportunidad, se ponía a la altura y le hablaba a su bebé. Cada vez que recordaba ese pequeño gesto, no podía olvidar el exquisito perfume de fresas y chocolate blanco que emanaba Bella; ese era el bálsamo que lograba tranquilizarlo y hacerlo sentir en paz, hacerlo sentir en su hogar.

—Edward, sabes compramos ropita para mi hermanito, yo digo que será una nena, pero mami dice que como la doctora no nos dijo todavía qué es, no podía comprarle vestidos. Tuve que elegir un enterito verde para que lo pueda usar si es nena o nene —explicó Sophie.

—Luego quiero que me lo muestres y la semana próxima tendremos la consulta con la doctora, te prometo que si nos dice que es una niña, saldremos los dos de inmediato a comprar ese vestidito que tanto te gustó —respondió él.

—¡Gracias, Ed! —dijo ella, mientras se levantaba de su silla y corría al lado de él para darle un beso y un abrazo.

El gesto emocionó hasta las lágrimas a Bella, que fruto de las hormonas se sentía mucho más sensible.

Cuando Edward vio las lágrimas de Bella, de inmediato la tomó en brazos y le dio un beso en su cabeza. En ese momento las palabras estaban de más. Nada podía explicar cómo se sentían los tres en relación a estas pequeñas actitudes que enfrentaban cotidianamente.

El resto de la mesa se quedó contemplando como los únicos solteros y Sophie, se desenvolvían como una verdadera familia e internamente esperaban que muy pronto se declararan su amor. Terminada la cena, cada pareja se dirigió a su hogar y Edward llevó a Bella y Sophie a su departamento.

Bella se encontraba agotada y se quedó dormida en el auto. Edward la cargó en brazos y con la ayuda de Sophie la llevaron hasta su cuarto donde, luego de sacarle los zapatos, la acostó con el vestido que traía puesto. Después mandó a la niña a colocarse su pijama para que él la arropara.

Un acto tan íntimo como acostar a la niña y darle su beso de las buenas noches, le llegó al alma. Sobre todo después de que la pequeña le pidiera que le contara un cuento.

Esa noche al volver a casa, Edward soñó con la posibilidad de que Bella y Sophie formaran parte de su vida de manera permanente, le hubiese gustado quedarse con ellas, estar ahí para cualquier cosa que pudiesen necesitar.

La mañana del lunes encontró a Edward en su despacho, terminando con algunos papeles antes de dirigirse a presentar la demanda en los juzgados.

Emmett entró al despacho de su mejor amigo y lo vio un poco preocupado.

—¿Está todo bien, Edward?

—Mmm... Sí Emmett, no pasa nada.

—A mi me parece que algo te pasa y si no me fallan los instintos, diría que lo que te intriga tiene que ver con Bells.

—¿Tanto se nota?

—Créeme, la cara de enamorado que traes no ayuda a que lo disimules. —Respondió Emmett.

—¡Diablos! ¿Crees que pueda enamorarme de Bella?

—No lo creo, te puedo asegurar que estás enamorado de Bella. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Hace un poco más de un año que falleció Tanya y yo ya me estoy enamorando de otra mujer y formando una familia con ella. Soy una basura.

—Hermano, sabes que no es así. Tanya y tú, vivieron una vida hermosa, fueron felices hasta que la muerte los separó; pero eso no significa que tu tengas que paralizar tu vida. Bella es una excelente persona, tierna, amorosa y se nota que te quiere. Y no es que formaste una familia por elección tan pronto. De alguna forma te forzaron a esa relación, pero diría que ambos quieren algo más del otro.

—¿Pero no es muy pronto?

—Edward, creo que tú mejor que nadie sabe que la vida es corta. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Cuando le dirás lo que sientes?

—¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo?

—No creo que sea así, he visto cómo te mira. Diría que la traes loquita.

Ambos rieron.

—Vamos Edward, apuesta por ella, por ustedes; quizás puedas cumplir con el sueño de una gran familia llena de amor mucho más rápido de lo que te imaginas.

Durante todo el día, Edward contempló la posibilidad de decirle a Bella sus sentimientos, de darse una nueva oportunidad en el amor. Sin pensarlo mucho llamó a "Nueva Italia" para hacer una reserva para esa misma noche y confesarle a ella sus sentimientos.

Una vez hecha la reserva, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número que ya conocía de memoria.

—Hola Edward —respondió ella muy alegre.

—Hola Bells. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, por suerte. Justo ahora había parado un momento porque el bebé quería comer un cupcake.

—Mmm... Qué bebé más goloso ¿lo conseguiste?

—Sí y está delicioso.

— Bells…

—¿Sí, Edward? ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Podemos salir a cenar está noche los dos solos?

—¿Los dos solos? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí, me gustaría que habláramos tranquilos de algo.

—¿Seguro que está todo bien? —dijo preocupada.

—Sí, cielo, es solo que quiero que hablemos de nosotros. No te preocupes.

—Bueno, está bien.

—Paso por tu casa a las ocho. ¿Te parece bien?

—Quedamos en eso, adiós.

—Adiós Bella, cuídate. —Terminó él.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se animará Edward a confesarle sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo reaccionará Bella?**


	11. Novios

_**Hola a todas chicas, antes que nada quería pedirle por no subir antes este capítulo, les comento que el domingo pasado falleció mi padrino y eso me puso muy triste, la verdad es que no tenía ánimos para nada. Poco a poco voy volviendo a escribir y me cuesta mucho.**_

_**Bueno ahora sí, las dejo con el capítulo y les aviso que quedan dos más y el epílogo.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto. Besos**_

_**Novios**_

Capítulo Por veteado Vhica, grupos / betasffaddiction /

Bella al cortar la comunicación se sintió asustada y tenía miedo de que algo llegara a cambiar la relación que tenía con Edward.

Antes de volver a casa, llamó a Esme para preguntarle si podía dejar con ella a Sophie, su amiga sin dudarlo le dijo que pasaría a buscarla a las seis y la ayudaría a prepararse.

—Hija, prepara tu pijama y tu ropa para el colegio, esta noche te quedarás con tu tía Esme —indicó cuando volvían en el auto a casa.

—¿Tú te quedarás sola? —preguntó la niña.

—Edward me invitó a cenar, quiere que hablemos.

—Seguro que quiere comprarle algo grande al bebé. —Afirmó Sophie en voz alta.

—Sí, debe ser eso.

El resto del viaje se mantuvieron en silencio.

Al llegar a casa, la niña fue a su habitación y empezó a empacar la ropa necesaria para ir el día siguiente al colegio y su pijama, de Hello Kitty, favorito.

Bella ayudó a su hija con la tarea y finalmente cerca de las seis se dio un baño y se secó el cabello para luego alisárselo.

Cuando llegó Esme, tomaron un té y conversaron de todo un poco.

Bella le comentó de su inquietud y sobre todo, lo raro que había notado al padre de su bebé.

—Tranquila Bella, de seguro que no es nada grave.

—¿Y si cambió de opinión con respecto al bebé? ¿Si no quiere que sea parte de la vida de este niño? —Dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre de manera nerviosa.

—No creo que eso sea posible, Bells, ustedes funcionan como una familia. No creo que haya cambiado de opinión sobre ello.

—Eso espero. —Confesó aún preocupada.

—Ahora vamos a ver qué te pondrás.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio de la castaña y comenzaron a rebuscar en el guardarropa, el mejor vestido que tenía.

Para las ocho Bella estaba completamente arreglada, su silueta calzaba un hermoso vestido color azul francia; sus pies, unas chatitas de color peltre y un pequeño bolso de mano del mismo tono. Suaves ondas de su cabello caían por su espalda y un tenue maquillaje cubría su rostro.

El timbre sonó y el corazón de la joven mujer repiqueteó dentro de su pecho y su estómago se contrajo de los nervios.

—¡Hola Edward! —Saludó intentando que no se notara su nerviosismo.

—Hola Bella, traje esto para ti. —Indicó extendiendo un bonito ramo de fresias.

—Muchas gracias.

—De nada. ¿Estás lista ya?

—Sí, solo deja que ponga las flores en agua y busque mi bolso.

En el auto, el viaje transcurrió en un incómodo silencio. Bella notaba a Edward nervioso y sus peores temores cobraron fuerza.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante La Bella Italia, Edward guió a Bella y la ayudó a sentarse en la mesa que había reservado; era un lugar cálido y apartado, estaba iluminado con velas y de fondo se escuchaba una suave música de jazz.

—Buenas noches, mi nombre es Luigi y seré su camarero. Aquí les dejo la carta, ¿desean ordenar algo para beber? —Consultó un hombre bajito, rollizo y con unos bigotes que lo hacían parecer a Mario Bross.

—¿Qué deseas tomar, Bella? —Preguntó dulcemente Edward.

—Un jugo de naranja, por favor.

—Y para mí una Coca-Cola. —Completó.

En cuanto les trajeron la bebida, cada uno estudió la carta. Hicieron el pedido a Luigi y nuevamente el denso silencio se apoderó de la noche. Cenaron y luego de eso Bella tomó el valor para hablar.

—¿Edward, de qué querías hablar?

Él se pasó la mano por el cabello, algo que solo hacía cuando estaba muy nervioso.

—Bella, hace ya un tiempo que me está sucediendo algo y no aguanto más, necesito decírtelo; pero soy consciente de que una vez que hable, todo cambiará entre nosotros.

—¿Tan grave es Edward? ¿A caso cambiaste de opinión sobre el bebé?

—Yo no diría que sea grave y si las cosas salen como espero, esto sin duda cambiará la relación con los bebés.

—¡Por Dios Edward, de una vez habla claro antes de que enloquezca!

Él suspiró, tomó un trago de su bebida y finalmente habló:

—Bella, desde que te conocí cambiaste un montón de cosas en mi vida, nunca pensé que volvería a sentir algo así, pero de verdad en lo único que pienso durante el transcurso del día, es en ti.

—Es lógico. —Suspiró aliviada de que no fuera nada malo—. Soy la que lleva a tu hijo.

—No entiendes Bella, no te estoy hablando de pensar en ti como en una incubadora humana, ni siquiera creo que pueda verte de esa manera. Te pienso como mujer, como una mujer hermosa, con una fuerza extraordinaria, una mujer que día a día penetró a mi corazón.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas. Ahí estaba el hombre del que había quedado encandilada, el que le quitaba el sueño diciéndole que la veía como mujer, explicándole que había logrado penetrar en su corazón. —¿_Esto es verdad?_ —Se preguntó.

—Por favor cariño, di algo.

—¿Estás diciendo que te gusto?

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Bella.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, no creía aún que esto estaba pasando.

—¿Bells, estás bien?

—Estoy mejor que nunca.

Él acunó con su mano la mejilla de ella y lentamente se acercó a sus labios.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me correspondes?

—Sí cariño, eso quiere decir que estoy enamorada de ti.

Sin dudarlo, él la besó. La besó suave y apasionadamente a la vez. Nunca había tenido una sensación de plenitud tan grande como en ese momento. Se dio cuenta que era Bella la mujer a la que amaba y si bien pensó que a lo mejor era precipitado, sabía mejor que nadie que a veces uno no tenía una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas, la vida era una sola y había que vivirla aquí y ahora.

—Te quiero Bells. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Preguntó.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero! —Respondió Bella entusiasmada.

Él volvió a besarla, pidieron el postre y lo comieron juntos, sin poder apartarse uno del otro. Ambos habían alcanzado la paz, se sentían felices y sumamente agradecidos a la vida por lo que les tocaba.

Los días fueron pasando y cada vez estaban más unidos. Aún no le decían a Sophie de su relación, pero sabían que no tardarían en oficializar su noviazgo.

Para la segunda ecografía fueron solo con Sophie, ya que Rose tenía cita en otro horario.

Los tres esperaron ansiosos a que la doctora los llamara. Luego de que Bella estuviese acomodada en la camilla con el vientre descubierto y el gel esparcido, la zonda empezó a deslizarse, los sonidos invadieron la estancia y poco a poco la figura de ese bebé fue haciéndose notar en el monitor. La facultativa tomó las medidas que precisaba y examinó con detalle todos los aspectos clínicos de la gestación.

—Mami, ¿ese es mi hermanito o hermanita? —Preguntó la niña.

—Si Sophie, ese es tu hermanito.

—No haces bebés lindos, Edward; parece un extraterrestre todo amarillo y grumoso. —Explicó la pequeña y todos rieron.

—Eso es porque se está formando y mientras esté en la panza de tu mamá estará flotando en líquido. Por eso tiene ese aspecto, pero cuando nazca será un niño muy hermoso. —Agregó la médica.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. ¿Les gustaría conocer el sexo del bebé?

Bella y Edward, quienes estaban tomados de las manos se miraron y asintieron.

—Sí doctora, indíquenos qué tendremos.

La mujer empezó a buscar con la zonda, hasta que finalmente señaló un punto en la pantalla.

—Estos de aquí son los testículos y este es su pene. ¡Felicitaciones, tendrán un varón!

Ambos estaban muy felices, Edward se acercó a su novia y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—¡Te quiero! Gracias por hacer esto posible.

—Yo también te quiero.

—Doctora, me parece que mi mami y Edward son novios. ¡Yupi! —Gritó Sophie.

Bella se sonrojó y Edward se pasó la mano por el cabello nervioso.

—Bueno, ya estamos listos. Puedes vestirte Isabella. —Indicó la galena.

Edward la ayudó a sentarse y le limpió con esmero el vientre. Sophie observaba todo con asombro.

Cuando salieron de la consulta, luego de que les informarán sobre las vitaminas que tendría que empezar a tomar y les dieran algunas recomendaciones extras; decidieron que sería bueno hablar con la niña y explicarle la nueva relación que había entre ellos.

Se dirigieron a un café que había cerca del hospital y luego del realizar su pedido, Edward empezó a hablar:

—Sophie, hay algo que debemos decirte.

—¿Qué pasa Edward?

—Bella y yo nos queremos y desde hace unos días somos novios.

—¡Woo! pensé que nunca se lo pedirías. —Dijo la niña dejando a los dos sorprendidos.

—¿Por qué pensaste eso, hija? —Preguntó Bella.

—Porque desde que lo conocí, te mira con ojitos de enamorado pero nunca dijo nada.

—Bueno, como verás ya me animé —explicó el cobrizo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Menos mal.

—¿Cómo te sientes con esto, Sophie?

—Bien mamá, me gusta que tengas un novio. Quizás si todo va bien, Edward puede vivir con nosotras y los bebés, y seremos una familia normal.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas ante la conclusión a la que había llegado Sophie. Edward, quien estaba sentado al lado de ella, la abrazó.

—Somos una familia especial, cariño y desde que este bebé está aquí —posó la mano sobre el vientre de Bella— formamos una familia, ahora solo la llenaremos de más amor. —Explicó Edward.

—¡Te quiero! ¡Los quiero! —Exclamó, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de ambos.

Una semana más tarde, estaban todos reunidos en la casa de Bella para dar a conocer las novedades.

Alice y Jasper, habían decido casarse y eligieron esa noche para comunicárselo a sus amigos.

Carlisle y Esme, con mucho entusiasmo explicaron que estaban esperando su primer hijo.

Emmett y Rose, dieron a conocer que el bebé que gestaba la joven, era una niña. Y cuando todos esperaban que Bella y Edward, anunciaran el sexo de su bebé, fue Sophie quien se subió a su silla y cuando estuvo segura de que todos la miraban dijo:

—Hoy quiero contarles que voy a tener un hermanito varón y que mi mami tiene novio.

Todos se quedaron callados.

—No se asusten, el novio de mi mamá es Edward.

Los aplausos y felicitaciones se hicieron sentir en toda la casa.

Luego del postre, mientras las chicas recogían los platos Rose se acercó a donde estaba Bella.

—Gracias —dijo de golpe.

—¿Por qué me agradeces, Rose?

—Te agradezco porque me devolviste a mi hermano, porque lo haces feliz. Hace muchísimos años que no lo veía así. Gracias —pronunció entre lágrimas.

Bella la abrazó y ambas lloraron.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, tu hermano me hace muy feliz y a Sophie también.

—Bella, él nunca se vio tan feliz, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Tanya.

—Me alegra saber que puedo ser parte de ese estado.

—Tú, los bebés y Sophie; son todo lo que quiere en su vida.

—Bueno basta de llanto que en cuanto Edward nos vea así, se preocupará.

Ambas rieron y se limpiaron las lágrimas.

Cuando todos los invitados se fueron, Edward arropó en su cama a Sophie y se dirigió al sofá donde Bella estaba recostada.

—¿Estás bien, amor?

—Sí, solo quiero un poco de mimos de mi novio.

Él se acercó más a ella y comenzó a besarla, a acariciar su vientre, sus brazos, con sus dedos rozó, sin querer sus pechos y ella gimió. Él estaba sumamente excitado, hacía días que los besos con Bella se habían vuelto más apasionados, pero aún no habían intimado.

Ella comenzó a besar su cuello, hasta que finalmente pasó su lengua por detrás de su oreja y eso lo encendió por completo.

La subió a su regazó posicionándola a horcajadas, ella no dudó ni un segundo en restregarse contra él, Edward la sostuvo de las nalgas y poco a poco introdujo una mano bajo su falda.

—Vamos a la habitación —dijo entre gemidos, ella.

Él de inmediato la levantó en brazos y fueron a la recámara, donde poco a poco se desnudaron. En ningún momento apartaron la mirada el uno del otro, necesitaban mantener el contacto visual para asegurarse que no era un sueño.

Cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos, él con entusiasmo comenzó a besar, lamer y chupar sus pechos; ella sentía que en cualquier momento tendía un orgasmo solo por eso. Buscó con su mano el miembro de su novio y cuando lo encontró, se sorprendió del tamaño del mismo, era grande, duro y muy suave; lo acarició a conciencia de arriba hacia abajo y cada tanto giraba su mano lo que hacía estremecer al hombre.

—Cariño, necesito estar dentro de ti —susurró a su oído.

—Necesito sentirte dentro. —Respondió ella mientras abría su piernas.

Él con mucho cuidado posicionó su polla en la entrada de la mujer y la miró a los ojos, mientras la penetraba. La sensación de su piel tocándose, de su miembro envuelto por ella, las envestidas suaves pero profundas los llevaron rápidamente a alcanzar el clímax.

—Te amo Edward —dijo ella.

Él solo la besó, aún no estaba seguro de decir esas palabras, antes debería dejar al fin de atarse a Tanya.

Una patadita del bebé los sorprendió y fue el motivo por el que la situación no se volvió incomoda.

—¿Te desperté campeón? —preguntó Edward mientras acariciaba el vientre—. Es que tienes una mami muy apetecible, que me trae loco.

Bella rió ante el comentario que Edward le hacía al bebé.

—Prometo dejarte dormir otro rato, pero en algún momento te despertaré de la misma manera, no creo que me resista mucho tiempo sin estar nuevamente dentro de mamá.

—Nuestro hijo saldrá un pervertido si sigues hablándole así.

—Él me entiende, está dentro de ti y sabe que es la gloria... —expresó entre risas—. ¿O no que el interior de mami es el mejor sitio del mundo?

Ambos rieron y ella comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de Edward, sabía que no le había respondido a su te amo, pero también entendía que para él no era tan fácil la situación, solo esperaba que en algún momento no muy lejano le correspondiera.

_**¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Merece un comentario? ¿No les parece muy tierno Edward hablándole a su bebé así?**_


	12. A veces la vida nos sorprende

**Hola a todas, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, uno de los últimos. Espero lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios.**

**Muchos besos y nos leemos pronto..**

**A veces la vida nos sorprende**

Capítulo Por veteado Vhica, grupos / betasffaddiction /

La mañana los sorprendió abrazados en la cama, ambos estaban muy felices de estar juntos y de haber pasado una noche única y apasionada.

Se levantaron y desayunaron con Sophie, a quien no le pasó desapercibido que Edward estubiera en su casa tan temprano un domingo por la mañana y con la ropa del día anterior.

Luego de que Edward dejara a las chicas para ir a cambiarse, ellas fueron al supermercado.

—¿Mami, cuándo empezaremos a preparar el cuarto de los bebés?

—No lo sé, creo que podríamos decirle a Edward que nos ayude y buscar entre los tres el color indicado para el cuarto, y una vez que esté pintado, podríamos buscar los muebles.

—¡Sí! Quiero que lo hagamos pronto.

—Tranquila cariño, te prometo que esta semana iremos a comprar la pintura; por lo pronto, después de comer podemos buscar en internet ideas para la recámara.

Durante toda la tarde madre e hija se la pasaron visitando páginas de decoración. Al final habían elegido algunos diseños para que junto con Edward eligieran el definitivo.

Mientras su madre se bañaba, Sophie tomó el teléfono y llamó a Edward.

—Hola Ed. ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó la niña nerviosa.

—Hola Sophie. ¿Está todo bien? —Interrogó preocupado.

—Sí, solo que quería invitarte a casa para que elijamos la decoración para la habitación de mis hermanitos.

Edward suspiró con alivio al percatarse del motivo de aquella llamada.

—Ok Sophie. ¿Qué te gustaría cenar?

—¿Podríamos pedir pizzas?

—Genial, en un rato voy para allá.

—¿Edward? Trae tu pijama y ropa para mañana—. Él se quedó helado al escuchar aquel comentario.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque si te quedas como anoche, necesitarás ropa para dormir. —Explicó ella como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Mientras comían las pizzas, decidieron que la habitación de los pequeños sería de color verde claro en la parte inferior y la parte superior simularía un cielo de color vainilla. Dibujos de Winnie Pooh y sus amigos, adornarían el lugar.

Los días fueron pasando y ellos cada vez más compartían momentos familiares.

Para cuando Bella entró en el séptimo mes, la habitación de los niños ya estaba pintada, solo les faltaba elegir los muebles, comprar el cochecito y la ropita para los bebés.

Bella, Sophie y Edward fueron a comprar el mobiliario que utilizarían. Eligieron cunas de color madera claro y unas bonitas cajoneras haciendo juego; Edward insistió en comprar un cómodo sillón para que Bella puediera amantar a los niños y Sophie se encargó de elegir miles de juguetes para los pequeños. Compraron también un mueble cambiador y una bañera.

La adquisición llegó a la casa de Bella dos días más tarde, cuando todas las chicas estaban allí conversando animadamente. Ellas indicaron a los empleados del servicio de entrega, dónde poner los muebles y todas quedaron encantadas de ver lo hermoso que quedó todo.

Dos semanas más tarde, las mujeres paseaban por el centro comercial con un montón de bolsas con ropa de bebé. A las compras compulsivas de Bella, se había sumado una Esme ansiosa por la llegada de su primer hijo.

Alice era la encargada de guiar a todas y quien además, secretamente organizaba el _baby shower_ para su amiga.

Rosalie estaba agotada, por lo que a mitad de la tarde decidió volver a casa. Emmett la encontró dos horas más tarde en la cama quejándose de dolor.

—Cariño. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Me duele, tengo calambres.

—Vamos, te llevaré al hospital. —Dijo preocupado por el estado de salud de su mujer.

Al llegar a la guardia, tuvieron que esperar casi media hora, tiempo en que comprobaron que los calambres de Rosalie parecían contracciones regulares.

—Rosalie Cullen —llamó una doctora.

Emmett ayudó a Rose a caminar hasta la médica, quien de inmediato al verla en esas condiciones, le acercó una silla de ruedas.

—¿Qué le sucede, señora Cullen?

—Me duele —dijo mientras tomaba su barriga.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de embarazo? —Preguntó al tiempo que abría la puerta del consultorio y los hacía pasar.

—Tengo treinta semanas.

—Bien, ¿señor Cullen, podría ayudarla a subir en la camilla?

Emmett asintió, estaba sumamente preocupado por ella y la bebé.

La médica la examinó y ordenó que la trasladaran a otra sala para realizarle un monitoreo fetal.

—Emmett, llama a Bella y Edward, quiero que estén aquí. Ella tiene que decidir cualquier cosa sobre la bebé. —Él asintió y mientras una enfermera guiaba a Rosalie a otra ala del hospital, marcó a su amigo para darle las novedades.

—¿Hola Emmett?

—Hola Edward. ¿Estás con Bella?

—Sí, Emm. ¿Está todo bien?

—No Ed, es Rose. Estamos en el hospital, está con contracciones.

—¿Qué? Ya vamos para allá.— Afirmó el cobrizo y colgó.

—Cariño. ¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó Bella mientras dejaba en la cuna una mantita que terminaba de tejer.

—Bella, Rose está en el hospital.

La castaña sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Está con contracciones, ahora la están examinando. Vamos para allá.

Ella asintió, tomó su móvil, llamó a Alice y le pidió que cuidara a Sophie. Luego de dejar a la pequeña en casa de sus amigos, se dirigieron al área de maternidad donde Rose estaba siendo atendida.

—Emmett. ¿Cómo está Rose? ¿Hay alguna novedad? —Cuestionó Bella.

—Ahora la están examinando de nuevo, pero tiene contracciones regulares.

En ese momento salió la doctora Joung con cara de preocupación.

—Bella, Edward —saludó a la pareja—. Menos mal que están aquí.

—¿Qué pasa doctora? —Preguntó Bella.

—Tendremos que hacer una cesárea de urgencia. Rosalie está completamente dilatada y ya rompió bolsa, pero la bebé está atravesada por lo que tendremos que sacarla debido a que hay sufrimiento fetal.

Edward abrazó a Bella que lloraba desconsoladamente.

—¿Alguien deberá pasar con ella? —Indicó la médica.

Edward y Bella miraron a Emmett.

—¿Quieres ir tú? —Interrogó Bells.

—Sí, por favor.

—Vamos por aquí, no hay tiempo qué perder.

Los médicos sacaron a Rosalie en la camilla de inmediato hacia el quirófano. La reciente pareja se quedó esperando en un costado del mismo. Tras lo que fue un tiempo muy largo para ambos, Emmett salió con los ojos llorosos. Ambos pensaron lo peor. Isabella no se podía mover.

—¿Qué pasó? —Alcanzó a preguntar Edward.

—Ya nació, es muy pequeña, los médicos se la llevaron a cuidados intensivos, pero ella lloraba, es muy hermosa. —Afirmó él.

—¿Cómo está Rose?

—Está bien, Edward; un poco preocupada por la bebé, pero bien.

Bella aún no podía creer que su bebita había nacido.

Pasados unos minutos donde Emmett le comentó a Edward sobre la operación, la doctora Jung acompañada por otro médico, se acercaron a ellos.

—Edward, Bella, Emmett. —Los llamó—. Quiero presentarles a mi colega el doctor Weber, es el pediatra que recibió a la pequeña

Todos saludaron al doctor.

—¿Cómo está mi hija?

—Señora, el estado de la bebé es delicado. Como siempre, en estos casos hay que tener mucha paciencia, la bebé nació con treinta y ocho centímetros y solo pesa un kilo trescientos gramos; el peso y la talla es acorde a la edad gestacional, pero muy poco para estar fuera del vientre materno, en este momento está con respiración asistida dado a que sus pulmones aún no están maduros, pero eso en las próximas horas podrá revertirse. Las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas serán claves en su evolución, por lo que tendrán que tener paciencia.

La castaña estaba realmente asustada ante el estado de salud de su pequeñita.

—¿Bella, cómo te sientes? —Indagó la médica.

—Bien... solo estoy preocupada.

—¿Quieres conocer a tu bebé?

—¿Puedo?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Cómo está mi hermana?

—Ella está bien, Edward; en unos momentos podrán verla.

—¿Pueden venir Edward conmigo? —Consultó Bella.

—Sí, claro, vengan por aquí.

La doctora los guió hasta el área de neonatología, allí les indicaron que se pusieran una bata, una cofia y guantes de látex.

Luego los dirigió hasta una de las incubadoras.

—Está de aquí es tu bebé, es una hermosa niña. ¡Felicidades! —Le dijo a la embarazada.

Isabella miró hacia la incubadora donde una pequeña bebé con un gorrito rosa y miles de cables conectados, luchaba por su vida.

—¡Es hermosa, cariño! —Dijo Edward mientras la abrazaba.

—Es muy pequeña amor. ¿Crees que sobreviva?

—Claro que sí Bells, es tan fuerte como tú. Ya verás que pronto estará en nuestros brazos.

Luego de un rato donde contemplaron a la bebé, la doctora les indicó que debían dejar el lugar. Aconsejó a Bella descansar, pero la muy terca se negaba. Finalmente luego de ver a Rosalie, Edward la convenció de volver a casa y regresar por la mañana.


	13. El poder de la vida

Hola a todas...les cuento que subo este captulo hoy porque mañana me sera imposible.

Si todo sale bien, la semana que viene tendremos el capitulo final.

Mucha gracias a todas por su apoyo y comentarios.

Miles de besos, nos leemos pronto.

...

El poder de la vida

Capitulo beteado por Vhica, grupos / betasffadiction /

La pequeña niña, era toda una guerrera que durante más de un mes luchó constantemente por su vida.

Bella pasaba todo el tiempo que podía a su lado. Al principio, acariciando la caja plástica en la que estaba, después tocando su suave piel, hasta que finalmente pudo cargar a la pequeña Alexa entre brazos.

Durante el tiempo que la chiquilla permaneció en cuidados intensivos, tanto Bella como Edward fomentaron el contacto piel con piel con la bebé. Edward se sentía el padre de Alexa y quería con cada gesto, con cada caricia; demostrarle a esa criaturita que era merecedor de ese título. Esa simple palabra había significado algo enorme para él, algo utópico hasta no hace mucho tiempo; pero ahora era real, ahora tenía una pequeña niña que ya pesaba dos kilogramos que lo hacía sentir papá. Otra cosa era lo que sentía por Sophie, lo tenía completamente embobado. Amaba las ocurrencias de la jovencita y la complicidad que buscaba en él. Ojalá —pensaba— las cosas entre el y Bella siguieran reforzándose, así él podría también adoptar como suya a la niña.

Rosalie —gracias al cielo— se había recuperado muy bien después de la cesárea de urgencia. Ella había permanecido internada durante un par de días y luego fue dada de alta para terminar la recuperación en su casa. Emmett se encargó de mimarla y cuidarla muchísimo. Y prácticamente tuvo que atarla a la cama para evitar que fuese al hospital a hacerle compañía a Bella.

Tras una semana en cama, Rosalie se valió de cualquier argumento para lograr que Emmett la llevara al hospital a conocer a su ahijada. Ella quedó enamorada de la pequeña a la que había cargado en su vientre, pero no la sintió como su hija, sino como esa tía capaz de consentir en todo momento a la bebé, aunque a sus padres eso les trajera muchos problemas.

La mañana del siete de agosto, Bella despertó —como desde hacía un mes— al lado de Edward, se bañaron y luego de algunas caricias en la ducha expresando su amor, decidieron que era tiempo de desayunar.

Cuando terminaron de comer, partieron a dejar a Sophie al colegio, para de allí dirigirse al hospital a ver como había amanecido la pequeña. En cuanto llegaron, la vieron en una cunita, ya no eran necesarios tantos cuidados; solo faltaba que la pequeñita aumentara un poquito más de peso.

Bella abrió su camisa para que la bebé pudiese sentir su piel, se recostó con ella en su pecho. La pequeña empezó a buscar una y otra vez, hasta que por encima de la tela de su sostén, tomó el pezón de su mamá y lo succionó ávidamente. La castaña al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, apartó la tela y permitió a la niña mamar tranquilamente. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que salía leche de sus pechos y que a la pequeña le encantaba ese nuevo contacto.

—¿Bells, estás bien?

—Claro que lo estoy Edward, es sólo que es la primera vez que puedo alimentar a mi bebé.

Edward se agachó y mientras la castaña seguía amamantando a Alexa, él se dedicó a acariciarlas y a decirles cuanto las quería en su vida.

Por la tarde, mientras Bella merendaba con Sophie, sintió por primera vez una contracción. Fue algo sin mucha importancia, siguió hablando con su hija, luego la ayudó con sus deberes y finalmente se dispuso a preparar la cena.

Cuando se agachó a buscar las papas para preparar el puré, pudo sentir otra contracción, esta vez fue más fuerte, de inmediato se alarmó, faltaba casi una hora para que Edward volviera a casa; ya que como la fecha de parto estaba cerca, él prefería estar cerca de ella para ayudarla cuando llegara el momento.

Tomó comida que había dejado en el congelador lista y la bajó, luego le pidió a Sophie que fuera a tomar una ducha, mientras ella iba a su cuarto y comenzó a buscar las cosas que necesitaba llevar al hospital.

Otra contracción la sorprendió, esta vez fue más prolongada que la anterior. De inmediato buscó un papel y anotó la hora. Fue a la cocina y puso la comida en el microondas y apuró a Sophie, cinco minutos más tarde volvió a sentir otra contracción.

Cuando la niña estaba cenando, ella fue a tomar un baño. Para ese entonces tenía contracciones regulares cada diez minutos.

Edward llegó cuando ya estaba vestida.

—Hola amor ¿cómo estás? —Ella abrazó fuerte a su novio mientras que otra contracción la llenaba de dolor.

—Con contracciones.

—¿Cada cuánto son?

—Son regulares, cada diez minutos.

—Busquemos las cosas y vamos al hospital. —indicó el cobrizo mientras buscaba algo de ropa para cambiarse, quería poder estar más cómodo para ayudar a su novia.

Ya que los tres estuvieron listos, pasaron primero por casa de Rose a dejar a Sophie, el departamento de la hermana de Edward quedaba exactamente a la mitad del camino entre la casa de Bella y el hospital y el cobrizo no estaba dispuesto a perder tiempo en ir con la pequeña a otro lugar.

Para cuando llegaron al hospital, las contracciones de Bella eran cada seis minutos, rápidamente una enfermera la llevó al área de maternidad y evaluaron su dilatación.

Dos horas más tarde, luego de algunos dolores y malestares por parte de la futura madre, Edward tomaba la mano de Bella, trataba de darle valor para traer a su hijo al mundo.

El trabajo de parto fue duro, sobre todo para Edward quien sufría por no poder hacer nada para que Bella se sintiera mejor.

—Vamos amor, tú puedes cariño. Puja —instaba el cobrizo.

Ella lo miró y de inmediato sonrió, en la siguiente contracción su bebé asomó la cabeza y con la última, el flamante papá pudo cargarlo en brazos por primera vez.

—Es hermoso, cielo —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras apoyaba en el pecho de Bella al bebé.—Gracias, gracias por hacer esto posible Bells, por darme un hijo maravilloso y por amarme.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, Edward. No creo haber podido hacer las cosas de otra manera. —Respondió ella y dejó fluir las lágrimas de felicidad, mientras acariciaba y besaba la cabecita de Owen, el pequeño que había unido sus vidas para siempre.

Tras unos minutos, una enfermera llevó al pequeño a hacer los controles de rutina, Edward acompañó a su retoño; ella aprovechó para descansar unos instantes mientras que terminaban de limpiarla y acondicionarla para llevarla a la habitación.

Pasaron esa primera noche solos los tres. El papá cuidando de la mujer que amaba y aunque no se lo había dicho, aún estaba convencido que así era, no se trataba de la emoción del día, del hecho de haberse convertido en padre, era algo mucho más profundo de lo que se había percatado días atrás mientras contemplaba como ella dormía.

El pequeño Owen se había portado muy bien durante toda la noche y dejó descansar a Bella. Por la mañana, los primeros que llegaron a visitarla fueron Sophie acompañada por Emmett y Rosalie. Todos se mostraron muy emocionados por conocer al bebé y felicitaron hasta el cansancio a los recientes padres. Más tarde Carlisle y Esme llegaron con un gran ramo y globos, luego fue el turno de Alice y Jasper que cargaban con muchas bolsas con ropa para el recién nacido y sus hermanitas.

Por la tarde, Edward logró que el pediatra que atendía a Alexa, le autorizara llevarla a la habitación junto con su madre y hermano, y por primera vez en su vida fueron una familia completa. Lexi, como la llamaba Sophie, aún era más pequeña que Owen; sin embargo, verlos juntos era encantador. Una enfermera les informó que Sophie no podía quedarse con ellos a pasar la noche, sin embargo, antes de que Edward llevara a la niña a casa de Alice y Jasper, la enfermera les tomó la primera foto familiar. Edward cargaba a Lexi, Bella a Owen y Sophie sonreía en medio de los dos. Eran una familia feliz.

Al día siguiente, la doctora Jung y el pediatra de los niños les dieron de alta a los tres; sí. Alexa iría a casa junto al resto de la familia.

Edward aprovechó mientras Rose acompañaba a Bella, para visitar el cementerio donde descansaba Tanya. Se detuvo frente a su tumba y le colocó un ramo de tulipanes amarillos, que eran sus preferidos.

—Hola cariño, venía a agradecerte por el bebé maravilloso que me diste. Owen es hermoso, gracias también por darme a Bella, de alguna manera creo que tu interviniste para que pudiese ser feliz a su lado. —Suspiró y pasó sus dedos por su cabello—. Quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás un lugar importante en mi corazón, pero también amo a Isabella. Nunca dejaré de amarte Tanya, pero debo continuar con mi vida, como estoy seguro que tú harías. —Tras un largo suspiro, se levantó y volvió al hospital.

En el departamento de Bella, sus amigos los esperaban ansiosos y luego de cenar y que todos dejaran a la nueva familia adaptarse a los dos pequeños. Ellos con la ayuda de Sophie, se dedicaron a hacer dormir a sus hijos.

Cuando finalmente pudieron acostarse juntos, Edward acarició el rostro de Isabella, la miró fijo a los ojos y dijo:

—Te amo, te amo como pensé que jamás volvería a amar a nadie. Te amo por todo lo que me das, por cómo me haces sentir, por ser tan especial. —Las lágrimas de Bella empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas— ¿Bella, quieres casarte conmigo? Me harías el honor de poder demostrarte mi amor por el resto de nuestros días.

Ella sonrió y se abalanzó a sus brazos.

—¡Sí! Te amo, claro que acepto casarme contigo


End file.
